Ikahodo: The Epic Quest for Love!
by Mr. Apocalypse
Summary: Formally Break Time! Continued and now with a new summery. College entrance exams are coming up and Kagami is grinding her brain into a sharp weapon of intelligence. How does Konata's playful affection fit into this? Find out by tuning in!... Please?
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick something I wrote up. Yes yes I know, for those of you who are waiting for me to update my other stories, I apologize. I'll probably have those on hiatus for a little while longer. Be assured I've started working on them bit by bit.

Anywho, this is just a little drabble of a oneshot. If I get enough requests, I'll probably continue it. Heck, I may continue it anyway. I love Lucky Star and the characters in it. I've been trying to get a fic for it written for some time now, and I finally came up with this.

EDIT: Switched back hair colors to those in the show.

* * *

"Finally!" A teenager sighed, throwing her arms into the air, clattering the humming computer's mouse to the desk. Her sweater covered arms swept out to her side as she stretched her stiff body, tired from nearly six hours straight of non-stop gaming. "They were right, those levels were such a grind fest..." She mumbled to herself adjusting her warm clothing. A small message appeared in the chat box.

_Kuroi: "Hey Konata! Grats on that new level."_

_Kuroi: "Sure was a pain huh?"_

Konata Izumi smiled a bit as her English teacher... Well, former English teacher now that she was finally done with high school, recognized her brilliant new accomplishment.

_Izumi: "Sure was! Not even a single rare drop during it."_

_Kuroi: "Ouch"_

_Izumi: "Well, I feel like I've succceded, now I'm gonna take a break."_

_Kuroi: "I'll be here when you get back."_

Smirking, Konata shook her head. She herself was a pretty hardcore gamer, but her ex-teacher was verging on pathetic. Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, she was always on. _'It's for the event items!'_ Kuroi always explained it as. The deep blue haired girl knew differently though. The poor woman was depressingly single.

As if on cue, the shadow filled room's door slid open. Light from the hallway poured in making the small girl wince as her emerald eyes did their best to adjust. "Ya-hoo! Hi Konata!" Cheered the tall, slim woman, her light teal hair cut short.

"Oh, cousin Yui. Didn't hear you get here." Konata greeted spinning in her chair. Her legs were covered in a pair of thin, green pajama pants, a bit too long for her actual limbs.

Yui crossed her arms shaking her head. "It's almost two in the afternoon and you're _still _on your computer?"

Glancing over her dark red sweater covered shoulder to her beloved companion, her beautifully, hand built computer. Konata clicked her teeth. "B-But Kuroi-sensei is doing the same thing!" She knew it was only passing the buck, but Yui was easily sidetracked with the mention of her best friend and her bad habits.

"Nanako?" The famous Izumi clan smile appeared on the police officer's face. The mischievous cat-like smile grew wider as she tapped her chin. "She's engrossed in her game right now?"

"Mm hm. She's been on since almost six." Commented Konata with a shrug. "She could probably _use_ a breather."

"Thanks Konata!" Yui called as she waved and nearly ran out of the house. Ever since she and her husband had divorced after a mutual agreement that his job was making for a difficult relationship, Konata's cousin had been hanging around the house even more and going to Kuroi's for days at a time.

Standing up with a long stretch, Konata groaned in pleasure as a line of pops ran up her back and arms. At the sound of a light humming beside her, the long haired girl grabbed at her small cell phone, flipping it open. "Wassup?" She mumbled in the middle of a groan as she finally finished her stretch.

"K-Konata?" Came a light, confused voice. It was Tsukasa. Her innocent tone was so easy to pick out.

"Nn, what's going on Tsukasa?" Asked the very short girl on the other end, taking a seat on her neatly made bed.

At the Hiiragi household, Tsukasa fiddled with the cord in her fingers, glancing to her twin sister who lay sprawled across the couch, a book in hand. The short haired girl on the phone cradled the phone closer as she ducked behind the corner closest to the phone. "U-Umm... C-Could you come over?"

Raising a slim eyebrow, Konata slipped off of her bed and began to pull off her pants with a hand as she used her other to hold the small phone. "Sure, what's wrong?"

"W-Well..." Tsukasa's voice dropped into a softy, breathy whisper. "O-Onee-chan has been studying herself to death. I'm scared that if she doesn't take a break, she's going to... I don't know... Hurt herself or something."

Snickering lightly, Konata searched through her clothing, standing bare in her room. "Yeah sure, I'll be over in a little." She reassured the nervous girl. Nearly about to close her phone, the girl with ankle long hair paused. "Oh! Make some cookies!"

"Oh! Of course." Agreed Tsukasa. "See you in a little."

"Bye bye." Konata grinned as she closed her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She pulled out a pair of old jeans, rather large for her height. Pulling the faded blue denim over her bare hips, she hummed _Dondake Fanfare_ to herself. Another look into her dresser, she pulled out a simple white t-shirt and pulled it over her slim chest with a smirk. Back a few years ago, the nerd would have lamented over the lack of size in her chest, but now, along with her utter lack of bodily hair, she took pride in her figure. She was a rare find to those who wanted what she could provide! She was a collector's item! Dramatically, she raised a fist into the air, throwing a dark, scarlet red scarf around her neck.

Chuckling at her own sillyness, she pulled an old, slightly ragged green jacket. It was one her dad had brought home for her after a trip to America. It was an authentic jacket the military used while training in the field. It was warm and big on her and it had that musky scent that anything even slightly militaristic in origin had. Combining with her own, natural scent along with the various deodorants, colognes (who wore _perfume_?), and whatnot she wore, it gave her a unique scent. "The ladies can't resist it." She stated in a deep voice as she snapped the collar up.

She closed up the jacket before stepping out of her room, peeking her head into her younger cousin's room. Yui's sister was an adorable little thing. Her hair was a soft pink and her features were cute and youthful. Along with her disposition of being weak and feeble, she was almost as moe as Konata's friend Miyuki Takara.

The small girl was busy chatting away with her best friend as they sat close beside each other watching a children's movie. Minami, the unusually tall and slim teenager, sat beside Yutaka with a cool gaze focused on the smaller teen. Konata had her suspicions about the two, mostly Minami. The way the girl sat close to her cousin with a soft blush, occasionally commenting lightly and caring for the weaker girl when needed.

"Ikahodo..." She mumbled as if pushing up a pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose. She continued, passing the room and into the main hallway.

"Going somewhere Konata?" Called Sojiro Izumi, Konata's father from the living room.

"Kagamin's!" She called, slipping on a pair of sneakers, the shoes barely peaking out from under the wide pants legs. The pale girl slipped out the door and quickly made her way down the street, wanting to get to the Hiiragi household quickly. Snow wasn't her favorite thing to be out in when not actually playing in it.

At the sound of a doorbell, Tsukasa, who was waiting in the kitchen while making cookies, quickly ran over, opening the door. "Ah Konata, thank you for coming."

"C-Cold..." Muttered the shorter, older girl as she tightened her grip on her jacket while slipping off her shoes. Emerald eyes searched the entrance curiously. "Where's the tsundere?"

"Tsun...? Oh! Kagami's in here room. She said she had some practice problems left to do before lunch and not to bother her." Now fidgeting with her shirt, she bowed her head. "P-Please go help her relax!"

Patting the girl's shoulders, Konata's lazy gaze was accented with her regular mischievous smile as she looked to the twin sister. "Fear not good king. I'll rescue the princess." She stated with a mirthful tone. "Mm... Those cookies smell great..."

"Oh!" Looking to the kitchen, the girl quickly turned and made her way to her confections.

Loosening her scarf and opening the olive green jacket, Konata made her way further into the home. Using her surprisingly athletic form, she carefully spread her weight between her steps, using her whole feet with each step. With as well as she knew her friend, Kagami probably wouldn't hear her even if she was walking normally.

Carefully, Konata slid the door open to the well known room. She could hear her studious friend grumbling to herself, muttering mathematical equations out loud. Sliding the door closed, the long haired girl watched her target from behind, rubbing her chin. How to execute her attack? Rush over and knock her over? No no, that'd be no good, the girl would get violent. Sneak up beside her and comment on the work? Hmm... No, that wouldn't bring out her inherent tsundere... Starting in realization, the small teen allowed herself a small fist pump of success before she began her attack.

Moving across the floor without a single sound, Konata quickly made her way behind her best friend. This was going to be great.

The twin tailed young woman froze as a pair of dark green sleeve covered arms slid around the base of her neck, slightly chilled clothing as well as a warm body under them pressed against her upper shoulders, neck and head. The hands slowly slid down Kagami's arms and to her hands, taking the pencil out of the left while removing the right from the book. "Kagamin's gonna hurt herself working so hard." Mumbled the otaku in a soft, sweet voice.

"K-Konata?!" Blushed the lilac haired girl, trying to turn her head. "W-What are you doing here?" She frowned a bit, watching the otaku's hands interlace their fingers with hers. "You're interrupting my studying you know. Just because _some _of us don't care about college doesn't me we're all like that."

"What a thing to say to your rescuer." Konata mumbled, resting her chin on top of Kagami's head. "Tsukasa was getting worried that you'd burn yourself out."

The redness in the taller girl's cheeks grew as her rolling chair was spun and pulled to the edge of her bed where Konata now sat, facing her with a serious look in her eyes. Turning her blue eyes down to her hands which were securely held, she sighed. "I've only been studying for..." She eyed her alarm clock, blinking in confusion. "S-Six hours?"

"Mm, see?" Swinging her legs which rested on both sides of Kagami's, Konata leaned forward closer. "If you keep trying to reel in the fish in the red, you'll lose all your health!"

"That doesn't even make sense." Mumbled the slightly tanned girl as she fidgeted with the smaller hands in hers, pressing her fingers against the flesh of the back of the hands, moving them around and pressing her palms into them. The two had their eyes on the hands, watching their movements absently. Kagami wasn't quite use to the care that Konata was suddenly showing her. Was she actually worried about her?

She blushed as one of her hands were released, the cerulean haired girl's fingers running over the bottom of her own. "W-What?"

"Your hands are kinda rough." Mumbled the nerdy girl. "Kinda like a man's."

"W-What did you say?" She growled gripping the fingers tightly while forcing the hand that still held her other to bend backwards a little.

"Ow ow ow! No need to get violent!"

Light knocks on the door made the two, in the middle of their slight scuffle, to turn their heads. Sliding open, the door revealed Tsukasa with a plate of fresh cookies and glasses of juice. "W-Want a snack Onee-chan?"

It was nearly an hour later when the three were sitting at the small table in the living room. Kagami was busy watching the fujoshi who had pulled her from her studying. After the cookies were finished, Konata had produced a packaged chocolate coronet from her jacket, licking her lips hungrily. The youth never expected to see her eat another one for some time. Konata never really ate them outside of school... At least she never _saw _her do it.

But about the matter at hand. Kagami's eyes watched the impish girl eating the pastry in her "new and improved style" which involved digging the chocolate out with her tongue. Maybe it was the long years of being without a boyfriend. Maybe it was her tired mind trying to tell her she really _did _need a break from all that work... But she couldn't stop watching. The pink tongue expertly curved into a shovel like fashion, dipping into the open end of the cone before pulling out a bit of the sweet filling. A sound of joy would emit from the short girl's throat as she savored the chocolaty taste.

Strangely enough, Kagami felt the very pit of her stomach begin to twist and warm, her legs unconsciously squeezing together tightly.

"...You know what I mean Onee-chan?" Tsukasa's voice slowly drew the pig-tailed girl's attention away from the... disturbingly entrancing sight.

"W-What?" Started Kagami as she snapped her head to her twin.

"I was just saying that studying for entrance exams is so hard during the summer because of all the things that you could be doing." Explained the short haired girl. She was dressed in a simple tangerine blouse and pair of long tan shorts. To her left, Kagami nodded a little, looking down at her lap. A pale blue skirt covered her thighs, a long red sweater hugging her form a bit.

Drawing her snack away from her mouth, Konata tilted her head looking to her best friend who sat to her right. "Y'know, I've noticed something." She began, looking over Kagami's body slowly. "Kagamin has lost a fair amount of weight recently."

"Y-You think so?" Asked the suddenly excited girl who Konata focused on.

"Mm." Nodding, the blue haired nerdy teen adjusted her sitting position then smirked mischievously. "It's kinda scary." Kagami's expression suddenly turned to an angry one, even as Konata held her hands of in defense. "I-I mean that you could... Y'know get so wrapped in studying you'd _actually _forget to eat." Dipping her head down, she snaked her tongue deep into the coronet, extracting a bit of chocolate, smirking to herself. "Poor Tsukasa wouldn't try and pull you from your studying so you never knew when meals were, huh?"

The twins blushed, glancing down to the table. "I-It's not like I can just fool around when there are exams coming up." Looking back to her best friend, Kagami frowned. "And what about you? Have you even studied at all or anything?"

"Mm, actually I've got a spot lined up for an online tech-school. I took a test for it shortly after graduation."

Both sets of light blue eyes stared in surprise at the normally lazy girl who fiddled with the coronet as she glanced between the shocked looks, her own, half-lidded eyes holding a mischievous glint.

Looking to her lap once more, Kagami's slightly flushed features changed as her thoughts whirled. _I... I plan on going to Tokyo-U... If I do and she stays here, we'll probably never see each other. I'll see Miyuki every now and then. I think she's going for a physics major and Tsukasa... W-Well... She'll probably go somewhere close to the house if she can._

"How will I ever be able to see my friends if I'm so far away?" Konata mumbled, leaning close to the teenager deep in thought. "Poor Kagamin... Want me to come live with you? I just need my computer." She mumbled, nuzzling the shoulder closest to her.

Snapping her head up, Kagami blushed a little. "W-Would you?" She asked quickly.

"Eh? Well, I mean sure. It'd probably be easier on you for rent." Konata mumbled, surprised she wasn't being yelled at. "Besides, Kagamin needs someone like me and Tsukasa to look after her. She'd burn down her apartment within a week trying to make rice."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Growled Kagami as she glared at the girl leaning on her.

A blush spread along her cheeks as Konata nuzzled the shoulder more. "We all know you have _zero_ points in the _house duties_ skill." Snapping up straight, the lazy green eyes went wide. "Oh! It'll be like being married!"

"W-WHAT!?" Now absolutely crimson, Kagami looked away from the small girl. "It'll be _nothing _like that!" Turning her eyes to Tsukasa who was laughing lightly, she frowned. "Tsukasa! Please get me some more juice."

"Sure Onee-chan." Giggled the slightly naïve teen.

"Oh! Me too!" Konata called as the girl left. Once she was in the kitchen, the long haired girl began to crawl over to Kagami, her coronet resting on the table. "It _could _be y'know." She mumbled, the sitting girl turned to her, leaning away.

"W-What are you talking about." Kagami asked, looking aside. "You're acting weirder than normal."

One of Konata's small hands found itself on one of the skirt covered legs. "Moving two beds in could be a little bit of a pain... We always just _share _one." She grinned with a small wink as she continued forward.

Kagami leaned back on a hand, the other settling on the small of Konata's back, her fingers brushing exposed flesh slightly. "D-Don't even think I'd do that." Mumbled the taller girl, her eyes staring into the her friends. Chocolate scented breath washed over her face as on otaku drew closer. "I'm not here to trigger your event scenes."

Grinning a bit, the gamer leaned back slowly, nearly straddling the lap under her. "Good one Kagamin."

"I've got the jui-..." Tsukasa announced, but paused seeing the position the two were in she blushed a bit. "M-Maybe I'll get one for myself!" She quickly stated, shuffling back into the kitchen, a deep red in her cheeks.

"Konata..." Grumbled the light purple haired twin as she pushed her friend off of her. "Don't give my sister weird ideas."

"But fiancés are allowed to do stuff like this!" Protested Konata as she was placed back in front of her coronet.

"Who said we were fiancés!?"

* * *

Want more? Tell me in a review and you may just get more. And always, reviews make me happy!

Edit: Yup, I switched the hair and eye colors to their normal ones. I don't want people to get confused if they've never seen the shopped pictures. Tell me please if I miss any!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm... Chapter 2 here... Not quite sure how much I like it, though it's more or less needed for story purposes. Sorry I didn't do much dialogue from Minami and Yutaka, they're a bit of a pain for yours truly to write for. Maybe in the future of this story I can make them a little more solid. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter!

(PS: I'm thoroughly sure that the only straight characters of LS when it comes to the students are Miyuki and Tsukasa (maybe save for a strange connection to her sister).)

(PSS: Sorry, no Miyuki yet. Next chapter though!... Probably!)

* * *

Konata had left the Hiiragi household nearly half an hour later in a rush, yelling something about having to 'tank' for a 'raid' or whatever. Who knows what that means? The twin sisters saw her out and closed the door after she was well on her way.

Happy she could _finally _get back to her studying for exams, Kagami turned from the doorway and began to make her way back to her room. When she turned, she came face to face with the curious, slightly flushed gaze of her twin. "What's wrong Tsukasa?" Asked the older of the two.

"I-I didn't want to say it in front of Kona-chan... B-But I had no idea you two were like... _t-that_... Kagami."

Hearing the words come from her sister's mouth made the pigtailed teen blush as memories from almost an hour ago flashed in her mind. Konata's playful affection and strangely intimate touches caused a very slight shiver run along Kagami's spine. "I-I'm not!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Kagami frowned. "Konata was just being weird like normal and doing her best to distract me from studying, like you asked her to!" Slightly flushed, the blue eyed girl continued to make her way to her room.

Tsukasa touched her own chin lightly as she watched her sister walk away. She followed a little behind her. "S-Sorry for assuming Onee-chan." Kagami turned as she opened her door, smiling to her twin.

"It's fine Tsukasa." She stepped into her room, about to close the door when the short haired sister peeked in quickly.

"E-Even if you were. I-I wouldn't mind... Y'know... Just so you know." She quickly explained, seeing the redness in her sister's cheeks darken.

Eyes on the floor, Kagami muttered a light, awkward thanks and closed the door. Why did Konata always have to make things weird at the worst times? Now her sister probably thought she was... g-gay... Like she'd ever be! Who in their right mind would ever go out with that nerdy little menace known as Konata? Someone who's... Well probably interested in things that could get them arrested or is an even bigger otaku than her.

_That would be something to see._ Thought the slim teen as she made her way over to her desk. Just as she sat in her chair, a familiar ring tone emitted from her cell phone. Grabbing it, she glanced at the name and sighed softly. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to the person, it's that she _really _should be working some more. But, being the kind of person she way, she flipped open the phone. "Hey Misao, how's it going?"

"Hiiragi! You wouldn't happen to mind some company would'ja? Ayano is sleeping 'cause she's sick and I can't go over and play va!"

Blue eyes looked to the nearly complete page of math problems and sighed weakly. At this rate, she'd have to study even more. "Sure... Come on over. But I'm studying for entrance exams so I'm not going to be playing much."

"Mm, sure thing Hiiragi! I'll be over soon!" With that, the line went dead as Misao hung up.

Dropping her head to the dusk, the light haired girl sighed. "Why do I attract these kind of people?"

Only five minutes later, Misao was sitting on Kagami's bed, happily playing at one of her host's favorite first person shooter. The sounds of the characters dying over and over again made concentrating on what the curve of a line would be.

"Aw man! Those guys are so sneaky va!" Cheered the short haired girl from the bed. Her light brown hair hid under a simple knit beanie, its light gray color matching well with the black t-shirt she wore. "How goes the studyin' over there Hiiragi?"

"It _would _be going better if I didn't have so many distractions today." She grumbled as she placed her head into her palms. "Konata..." Growled the slightly tanned girl.

"Chibikko eh? What's she gotta do with it va?" Asked Misao as she started up a new game, her tongue sticking out the side opposite of her fang.

Deciding that even trying to get anything done at the moment would prove completely useless, Kagami stood from her chair and took a spot on the bed behind and slightly to the left of her guest leaning back against the wall. "Tsukasa was worried about me studying too hard and called over the little pest. She got under my skin a little now I'm just finding it hard to concentrate."

Glancing over her shoulder, the fanged girl smirked. "Can't stop thinkn' about her eh Hiragii?" She snickered, winking a bit.

"W-What!? Why do people keep saying that? Tsukasa and now you!" Huffing heavily, the blue eyed girl crossed her arms. "Geeze. Just because Konata has weird habits doesn't mean I do."

"I'm just jokin' Hiragii." Waved Misao as she turned back to her game. "So what'd she do va?"

Blushing, Kagami fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt, looking to the hands that her best friend had toyed with as if she was something more. "Mm... W-Well she just was kinda clingy today... T-Touching my hands and legs a-and stuff." Blushing worse, she bowed her head. "I mentioned... I mentioned that I'd be going to Tokyo-U for college and Konata was trying to tease me about missing her. Th-Then I guess we kinda agreed on her coming to live with me."

"Are ya sure you two aren't tied together by a red string?" Mumbled Misao with a grin. With a glance over her shoulder, she noted the slight scowl being shot her way and laughed nervously. "So that means you two're gonna be livin' together right va?"

Offering a weak shrug, Kagami sighed. "Guess so. I dunno if I could put with her twenty-four seven though."

"Y'know you two are basically like that anyways so it shouldn't be too different." Misao noted raising a hand. She snickered as her characters on the screen died once more almost as if she got pleasure out of being thwarted by the game.

"Mm..." Mumbled the pigtailed girl. "So how's Ayano doing?"

The mention of the redhead caused the girl in front of Kagami to grin, blushing a bit. "O-Oh just a little under the weather va." Rubbing the back of her head, the tanned girl seemed to face the screen of the television even more. "I kinda had her play out in the snow with me too long yesterday."

"Aren't you two childhood friends?" Kagami asked offhandedly, completely unaware of the slow reddening of the short haired girl's face. "Come to think of it... I really never see you two too far from each other on most occasions."

"Nm, it's true that we hang out a lot." Misao's voice quivered, causing the Hiragii girl to look at her.

"What about that boyfriend of hers? I never really saw too much of him. Surely he should be around her a lot too." She continued. Blue eyes met with the golden yellow, the blush in Misao's face rising. It took only a few moments for the realization to hit Kagami. "Oh... There never was one... Huh?" Nervous eyes continued to look into blue. The purple haired girl began to blush as well. "So all those times she was talking her outings with her boyfriend...?" A small nod. "It's like that?" Another nod.

Turning her head back to the game, Misao laughed a little.

"D-Don't worry Misao! I don't think anything bad." She tapped her chin a little. "I guess it's not _so _surprising."

"Whatcha mean!?" Misao snapped, flushed worse. "W-We were quiet about it!"

Shrugging while still against the wall, Kagami smiled. "You two _were _always around each other and she _did _make your lunches a lot." Leaning forward, she patted the girl's back. "I-I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Hiragii va..." She mumbled, rubbing her arm. "Think I can get some juice? M-My throat's a little dry."

Grinning, Kagami slipped off the bed and stepped out the door.

Snow was beginning to fall heavier, slowly piling centimeter upon centimeter by the time Konata had reached her home, her tracks in the snow showing her path from the train station. The blue haired girl dusted the frozen water off of her as she stood in the doorway. Her younger cousin Yutaka stepped out of her bedroom and smiled.

"Ah Konata, welcome home." The light pink haired girl giggled. Yutaka was such an innocent little thing.

"Hey Yutaka. Whatcha doing?" Asked the older of the two as she slipped off her shoes, stepping into the home.

"Oh, just getting some snacks for Minami and myself." Fidgeting with her shirt, the small girl smiled. "She's staying the night due to the weather."

Konata grinned inwardly as she sneaked a glance into her cousin's room. Her light green haired friend was setting out the futon that, more than likely, Yutaka had intended to set up for her when she got back. "Sounds fun." She smiled.

"Yutaka! Phone!" Called Sojiro from the living room. "It's Tamura."

"Oh! Tamura-san!" The small teen started and quickly left to answer the phone.

Stroking her chin, Konata chuckled. "Just as planned..." With a deft movement, she slipped into the room in which Minami waited.

The much taller girl looked up from her spot on the floor and bowed her head. "H-Hello Izumi-senpai." She nearly whispered.

"Minami-chan..." Konata began, flipping a lock of long hair over her shoulder. "How are you?"

"Um... Just fine." The short haired youth mumbled, glancing at the door.

Noting the nervous looks, the older of the two waved a hand dismissively. "She'll be back in a little. She's talking to Tamura on the phone." Flopping heavily onto the bed beside her target, Konata smirked impishly. "Say Minami..."

"Y-Yes?"

"When are you gonna confess?" She bluntly asked, glancing at the shocked looking teen.

Minami's head bowed, her blue eyes hidden by her bangs. Her pale face flushed heavily as she faced away from her elder. "I-I'm... That's... She isn't..." Gripping her pants, she shook her head. "I-I'm not sure."

"Mm... I was hoping I could get some good advice from you." Sighed the shorter young adult. Scratching at her stomach, she slipped off of the mattress and grinned. "Either way, I'm rootin' for you Sakak- I mean Minami."

"Thank you." Mumbled Minami as she continued to stare at her legs. "Advice..?"

"It's nothing." Dismissed Konata as she left the room, passing her cousin on the way out. Though, as she passed the girl carrying the bowl of popcorn, a horribly slick thought passed through her mind. "Ne, Yutaka, c'mere."

Handing her friend the container, the light haired girl walked back to her slightly taller relative. "Konata?"

Leaning close to her ear, the pale otaku whispered. "I'd recommend sharing the bed tonight. They say it's supposed to get so cold, it's gonna knock out the power." Feeling the bashful teen about to have an outburst, she shushed her. "Minami doesn't know about it I think, so break it to her gently."

"O-Okay K-Konata." Mumbled the visibly pinkened girl.

Chuckling to herself in satisfaction, Konata made her way to her room. "Dondake?..." She hummed softly.

"Thanks Hiiragi." Misao grinned, feeling a little more like herself.

"No problem." Taking a sip of her own juice, Kagami sat at her desk's chair. Her eyes were trained at the beanie wearing girl who was once more failing wonderfully at her game of choice. Thoughts ran through her mind that were slowly making her feel more and more uncomfortable. How'd Misao and Ayano figure out they were attracted to each other? What k-kind of things do they do? How different is it from dating a guy? By the end of her stream of mental questions, Kagami's breathing had quickened slightly and her face was flushed.

Hearing the strange breathing, Misao raised an eyebrow as she focused on her host. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was just wondering..." The taller girl began, fidgeting with her cup. "How'd it happen?"

Blinking in slight confusion, the fanged teen paused a moment. "Oh!" Crossing her arms, she leaned back, laying across the bed. "Hmm... Good question." She turned her head to look at the skirt wearing girl. Misao's thoughts began to crank into motion, running through her memories of her years with her girlfriend. "Really, I guess it was always kinda there."

"How so?"

"Mm, well... We've been friends since we were really little. She's always looked out for me and I've just been around her." Sipping her juice, Misao grinned. "When we were in middle school, she called me her 'little puppy' out of school."

Kagami blushed softly. "W-When did you actually... C-Confess?"

"Umm... Earlier this year actually." Adjusting her cap, Misao snickered. "Well... It really wasn't a confession by either of us va." Seeing her friend continue to stare, she continued. "We were out and about shopping and stuff when we stopped for dinner. After a meal, I paid for us and she thanked me with..." It was Misao's turn to blush. "A really nice kiss... And... Well..."

"I-Is it any different than being with a guy?"

"I... wouldn't know." Chuckled the slightly younger girl. "Ayano says it is though. She said she likes it more va." Tapping her chin, the brown haired girl sat up. "Why?"

"I was just wondering." Kagami shrugged with a slight blush.

* * *

There ya go! I have no idea what to tell you to expect for the next chapter really. I'd have to say probably a good chunk of interaction between Konata and Kagami and maybe a snowball fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Well... This is much more different than I originally intended. This was going to be waaaaay longer, involving the characters going over to Miyuki's and such. But, after coming back to it and looking at it after nearly two weeks, I felt bad for not updating nor writing for awhile, thus I shortened it. Sorry for those who were expecting this earlier. I normally work on these during the weekend when I don't work and such, but the past two weeks have been a little crazy. College is starting up again next week too, so don't expect anything too soon after this (Though I will certainly do my best to keep this updated. I quite like this story).

* * *

Loud music... Roaring voices...

It was a memory, a very fond one.

People from all over had tried to get early tickets to the show, but they were able to get two of them, paying for two more so they all could go together. The Jam of Haruhi Suzumiya, it was the concert they had waited in line so long for; the concert Konata had been anticipating for so long. When they actually got there, they were all so excited.

She could remember about half of the actual show really. For the first couple of performers, she had a clear view of the stage, happily watching the bands. It was a great show to be sure, but her attention strayed just slightly to the right of her, where she noticed the blue haired girl hopping up and down. The look on her face was what made Kagami turn her view completely to the vexed girl. A determined gaze rested in her sparkling green eyes, shifting in tone just slightly with the flashing lights, matched with a frustrated frown caught Kagami's breath in her throat.

"Hnn! Can't see... Big guy in my way." Konata grumbled as she tried to jump above his height for a better view.

Kagami knew this band, the Haruhi live group. It was the sole reason her best friend wanted go to the show. Stepping closer, she clasped the small shoulders, gently moving her into what was once her position, giving Konata a clear view of the stage. "Here." She muttered softly.

She glanced to her awe struck friend as she watched the passionate female singer. Kagami smiled and turned to her view, staring at the back of the man's head. Looking back to the emerald eyed girl, she smiled. It was worth it.

Another memory...

"Hnn... Kagami doesn't like being alone eh?" Spoke Konata, pressed against her back. "There there." She cooed, stroking the pigtailed head.

"Ah! Kagamin!" Konata turned to greet her.

"Kagamin!" She called.

"Kagami-sama!" She called from the door to the classroom... Loudly.

"Kagamin..." Mumbled the small girl sweetly, clutching her hands.

She looked up from a spot nuzzled to her shoulder. "It'll be like being married!"

There, before Minami's dog and all (who was dressed in, strangely enough, priest's garb), stood Kagami. White cloth surrounded her in beautiful ruffles and folds. The most dazzling wedding dress she had ever seen in her clung to her slim form. Beside her, Konata with in a sharp black tux, holding a small, dazzling ring. "E-Eh!? What is this?" Kagami asked, looking around wildly.

Beside her stood Miyuki in a thin, pale yellow dress, wiping her eyes lightly with a small white handkerchief. Yutaka, Konata's cousin, stood in a white tux, in a similar manner beside the blue haired girl. Turning to the small group of people in the pews, she could make up Sojiro dressed in his photographing gear, scurrying here and there, trying to get the best shots he could. Close by, sitting in the pew, Tsukasa watched, dabbing her eyes once in a while with one hand, another gently cradling a... Child!? Beside her sat a faceless, gray figure, masculine. He spoke in a strange, muffled tone, glancing at the purple haired child. At the back, Minami stood, dressed in a slim gray driver's suit, obviously waiting for something.

"It feels like just yesterday for us too, right?" Misao whimpered, clinging to Ayano's arm.

"Of course dear." Shushed the redhead.

"Mm?" Looking to the white clad girl, Konata smiled her mischievous, cat-like grin. "We're getting married, remember? Kagamin..." A strange smile passed over her face as she finsihed her sentence. It was one that she hadn't seen before. Deep caring and passion sat in her gaze, a real, sincere smile curving her soft lips.

"I-I'm the wife?" Sputtered the light purple haired girl.

"Oh! Maybe it should be like this!" Konata sudden realized, now in the dress, Kagami in the tux.

"N-No wait I-"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may... _kiss_.. your bride." Spoke the white dog in an unnervingly wilting voice.

Konata turned, drawing Kagami close. Feeling herself unable to move or even to look away, the purple haired girl blushed softly. "K-Ko... Konata..." She whispered as the pale lips grew closer. "I..."

"OW!"

Kagami's eyes snapped open. The focused on her mechanical pencil that rested in her slightly closed hand. A pinching type pain rested in her bottom lip, similar to the feeling of Konata's kiss.

Konata's kiss?

Sitting up straight quickly, the slightly tanned girl looked around in alarm. No Konata... No Tsukasa with a kid... No priest dog.

"I guess I feel asleep while studying..." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Snaking her tongue out to lick her dry lips, in hit a metallic taste. Slim fingers touched the spot where her mechanical pencil had stabbed, a bead of blood coming out. "Oh..." Kagami mumbled.

Rubbing her eyes a bit more, Kagami yawned. She felt well rested for only taking a nap. She was ready for another go before dinner! Reaching to her pencil once more, she jumped as the beeping of her alarm clock went off. "H-Huh?" Blue eyes flicked to the clock as she hit the 'off' button. "S-Seven?"

Her slightly drowsy mind began to work it through. "Ooooh! I slept through the night!" She groaned, dropping her head into her palms. "So much for working deep into the night..." Sighing heavily, she pushed back from her desk and made her way out of her room.

"Ah, good morning Ka... Kagami." Her mother muttered, a slight pause in her speech making the girl in question tilt her head. It wasn't normal for her mother to slip up while talking.

Ignoring the strange happening, she smiled and bowed her head. "Morning." But, as she passed her light brown haired sister, Matsuri, the slightly older girl exploded in laughter, pointing at her head. Confused more now than before, she bee-lined for the bathroom, a small, dark grin slipping over her face as her mother scolded the sister.

Upon entering the bathroom, she froze. On the left side of her head, her shorter hair was splayed out as if still pressed upon the unforgiving desk's surface, frozen in place. "Oh geeze!" She groaned and reached for her brush, doing her best to tame the mess on her head.

"Onee-chan?" Mumbled a sleep voice behind Kagami. Tsukasa, for once, was up early, awoken by the volume of her older sister's laugh. "Un..." Rubbing her eyes, the twin focused on the back of Kagami's head. "What's with your hair?"

Looking over her shoulder quickly, the flushed girl huffed. "I-I fell asleep on my desk while studying." Turning back to her reflection, the older of the two sighed. "This stinks."

"U-Um..." Started the short haired teen.

"Hmm? What?" Finally getting her purple locks under control, she smiled a little.

Opening the door a little more, Tsukasa gave a small yawn. "I was wondering if we're still going over to Miyuki's today."

"Eh? When did I agree to this?"

"Mm... Last night when you were studying. I asked and you agreed."

Setting the brush down, Kagami turned to her twin, her face stern with a slight scolding look. "You know not to ask me things when I'm studying; I'm not aware what I say."

"Y-Yeah... S-Sorry."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagami sighed. "Well... I did spend all of yesterday studying... I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I'll go get ready! Miyuki asked us to come over as early as we could." About to step out the door, Tsukasa paused before sticking her head in. "And we need to stop by and pick up Kona-chan."

"Oh Konata? Geeze, that's going to be a pain." Kagami sighed before motioning for her sister to step out of the door. "Let me get a bath, then you can take yours."

Nearly an hour and a half later, the two were ready to leave the house. Offering a quick goodbye to their parents and sisters, Kagami and Tsukasa stepped out of the house and into the cold morning. December was reaching its climax, the time of the year where children anticipated the presents from Santa and the older family members wept into their wallets. Christmas lights were beginning to dot a few houses here and there, giving the atmosphere the true feeling of the holidays.

"Ne, don't you love the cheesyness of Christmas?" Kagami asked her twin as they made their way down their street.

Looking away from a rather cute, mini-snowman, Tsukasa tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The slightly older of the two pointed at one of the shops that began to emerge as they left the suburb. "Like how when you go into nearly any store, those old, overplayed American jingles play. It almost wouldn't feel like Christmas without them."

"Mm! And like how Santa always seems to be on the corner to give you a hug." Sighed Tsukasa happily.

"Eh... Y-You hug the ones ringing the bells?"

"Mm hm!"

"Tsu... Tsukasa..." The pigtailed girl sighed, shaking her head only to receive a confused look from her twin.

They finally made it to the station, Kagami having to steer her sister away from the bell ringing Santas. Her poor sister tended to give all of her money away, little by little to them.

The train was packed with parents, loaded down like pack mules with bags and boxes. Early Christmas shopping was a sight to behold. Kagami noted the lack of younger children on board, most likely to be kept in the dark about the truth of Santa. The girl reveled in the slightly more quiet ride that she was having. Beside her, Tsukasa hummed softly, staring at her lap.

"Tsukasa." Kagami began. Her sister looked up. "What did Miyuki invite us over for anyway?"

"Well, I know she did mean to have all of us together to hang out, but there was something else... Um..." She blushed a little. "I-I can't remember though."

Sighing and shaking her head a little, the light purple haired teen put on her stern face. "You really should try and remember things better. It could be a real inhibitor later in life."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsukasa agreed with a slight laugh.

After a relatively uneventful ride, the two stepped off at the Saitama prefecture's Satte City; and after another walk through the neighborhood the two had been through so many times, the twins ended up at the Izumi residence.

"Ah, Sojiro-san." Kagami greeted the blue haired man as he was stepping out the door. As always, the man looked like he was stepping out in his pajamas. An old robe rested over loose, warm clothing.

"Oh, Kagami and Tsukasa, how are you two today?" He asked as he closed the front door. "Here to see Konata?"

"We're just fine." She crossed her arms, sighing softly. "She's not awake yet, is she?"

Laughing lightly, the scruffy man rubbed the back of his neck. "I couldn't bring myself to make her get up. She looked so cute."

Kagami wasn't quite sure how to take that. All she knew is that it unnerved her just slightly, but she knew the man didn't mean anything by it... Hopefully...

"Anyway, please feel free to go in. Yutaka is awake and watching TV. I'll be back in a little, just heading to the store to pick up a few things." The three said their goodbyes and the sisters made their way inside.

Their pink haired younger friend Yutaka poked her head out from the dining room, the sounds of the news on in the background. "Oh! Good morning." She greeted sheepishly. Currently, she was still in her own pajamas. A set of pink flannel pants and button up shirt covered her in warmth while a pair of white slippers covered her feet.

"Go watch TV, I'll wake up Konata." Kagami told her sister, patting her back lightly. The shorter haired twin nodded and made her way back into the main room with their former school mate, chatting happily.

Meanwhile, Kagami pulled off her thick coat and ankle boots, leaving herself in a mid-thigh skirt, and pair of long socks stopping just short of the middle of her thighs. A thin, loose, knit sweater hung on her slim shoulders. It was a natural brown color, the skirt a wine red. Making her way to the closed door of Konata's room, she sighed deeply, memories of her dream suddenly hitting her.

With a slightly shaking hand, Kagami pulled open the door, the dim room only lit by the diffused sunlight behind closed blinds. Knowing the layout of the room due to so many study and gaming sessions, she easily made her way over to the bed where her long haired friend slept.

Deep in sleep, the azure haired girl was unaware of the observer. Kagami smiled at the rather... adorable sight before her. Konata breathed softly in her rest, her mouth open just slightly as she slept on her side. Her body curled just slightly, a spare pillow clutched in her arms as she snored just barely.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the taller girl leaned forward, lightly brushing a few shorter strands from the childish face to behind one of the ears. "So lazy..." Mumbled Kagami affectionately.

Her thumb brushed the soft, slightly plump cheek, passing over the small, tear-like mole.

_"You may... _kiss_...your bride..."_ The lilting voice of the dream-dog wafted into her mind as she watched the sleeping face.

Blood rushed into her face as she snatched her hand away as the soft flesh had burned her. She was _not _going to kiss her! Even if they were getting married.

She paused in her distraught thoughts. Why was she getting so worked up? It was just a dream for goodness sakes. Just wake up the little pest so they could be on the way to Miyuki's!

Shooting her hand out, she gripped the bare shoulder and, with a bit of force, shook Konata.

"Nnm nmm..." Mumbled the sleeping teen as she kept her eyes closed.

"Oi... Wake up." Kagami found herself nearly whispering as if she were waking up Tsukasa. Her shaking became a little more forceful as she growled at herself in frustration.

Green orbs fluttered open, coming to a halt in their regular half-lidded gaze. "Uwo!"

"Finally you're awa-... What?"

Rolling onto her back, Konata rubbed an eye. "Seeing Kagami sitting over me first thing when I wake up is kinda scary." She muttered softly, keeping an eye on the now frowning girl.

"Fine, next time I'll throw you out of bed." Kagami growled, still sitting on the bed. Noting her friend was in her usual yellow shorts and navy blue tank top, she tilted her head. "Aren't you a little cold like that?"

Shaking her long haired head slightly, the green eyed girl yawned and stretched. "Mm mm. Don't you find yourself able to sleep a little better when you're able to snuggled into your blankets without getting too warm 'cause of thick clothes?"

Tapping her chin, Kagami nodded a little. "Yeah... I guess you could say that." Her blue eyes drifted to the slightly exposed, slim midriff, blushing softly. "A-Anyways, get up and ready. We're going to Miyuki's for something important I think."

"Yes sir!" Saluted Konata, still lying on her back. Pulling her legs out from under the covers, the small figure spun around on her lower back to face her legs off the edge of the bed, sitting up and beside Kagami. The taller teen stood and adjusted her shirt.

"Don't take too long." She reminded, getting a small thumbs up as the lazy girl began to seemingly randomly pull out clothes from her dressers. Kagami began to walk out from the room, but not before her eyes spotted a manga lying on her friend's desk. _Strawberry Panic_ read across the cover. Curiosity lead her to flip it open briefly, the picture of two young women holding each other while lying atop a pile of clothing, quite naked. Blood colored her cheeks as she flushed with embarrassment, slamming the book back down onto the desk with a loud smack.

"Eh?" With her tank-top off and bare back to the twin tailed young woman, Konata raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Turning her attention to the blue haired teen, Kagami shook her head blushing even worse. "N-Nothing!" With as much normality as she could, she shuffled out of the room, closing the door, only to lean back against with with a small sigh. Was that why Konata was acting a little weirder than normal? It only made perfect sense since the otaku _was _so easily influenced by the shows and manga she read. Once more standing to her feet with a new sense of self assurance, Kagami smiled. Her talk of 'marriage' and unorthodox relationships were all on account of simple mindedness. Smiling widely, Kagami stepped into the living room, greeted by her younger sister and Konata's little cousin.

"How is Kona-chan?" Asked Tsukasa, turning to her sister at the western style table.

"Slow, as usual. I had to wake her up. She should be getting ready now." Sighed Kagami with as wave of her hand. Taking a seat at one of the chairs, she turned her attention to the news, almost feeling a little lighter.

It wasn't until a tug on her pigtails made her turn her head, the mischievous smile of her friend right above her face. "Ready to go Kagamin?"

"Do you always have to touch me?" Growled Kagami as the locks were held like horse reigns.

"Mmm..." Leaning forward, letting her chin rest on top of her friend's head, Konata nodded. "Yeah." Cool fingers tangled in the pigtails, sending small shivers through the wearer.

Yutaka and Tsukasa glanced to each other, the younger of the two laughed lightly at the small shrug Kagami's sister gave.

"Geeze! You're even weird and annoying first thing in the morning!" Huffed the taller of the four sitting around, the subject of her anger offering up only a strange squealing noise of false hurt. Humor ebbed into her anger making it deflate just slightly as Kagami made her way for the door. "C'mon Tsukasa, let's get going. We shouldn't make Miyuki wait too long."

"Oh! Coming!" Bouncing out of her chair Tsukasa turned to Yutaka, bowing slightly. "Thank you for having us."

"Tsukasa!"

As the twins prepared to leave, the cousins in the living room looked to each other. Konata grinned her cat-like smile. "So close to hitting the next level."

"Huh?"

* * *

Well? Hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Sorry if it's not packed with drama or action, but I'm trying to go for a style similar to the show, it's a bit more believeable that way in my opinion. Out of this whole chapter, I have to say that my favorite part was the discussion about the Santas... I could see Tsukasa doing that, couldn't you?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow... This is going to be a long four months. Classes are probably going to be kicking my ass every which way so don't expect a whole lot for a while. I wrote this the weekend just before classes and just now put a few finishing touches on it. Sorry if it's nothing amazing but my brain's fried pretty hardcore thanks to seven hours of classes then work right after. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"But that's why private servers aren't always better. They tend to sacrifice the satisfaction of reaching new classes for quick leveling." Konata explained sagely as she and her twin friends exited the train station. "Makes interacting and partying a lot more difficult too."

"That's too bad." Droned Kagami while flipping a pig-tail in adjustment. "Any idea what Miyuki would want us to come over so early in the morning for?" She asked off-handedly to either of the two teens. After a few moments of silence, she looked to her azure haired friend and noted her dark features. "What?"

Holding her chin, Konata's mind churned in thought, her expression worsening by the second. "Perhaps... Perhaps she has caught some terrible illness..."

"W-What!?" Tsukasa, Kagami's twin, gasped while turning to Konata. "W-What could it be then?"

"Konata! That's a terrible thing to say!" Kagami scolded.

Turning her head darkly to her friends, the otaku's glazed eyes seemed filled with a terrible shadow. "I've heard of it before. Girls turning from moe to some kind of horrible tsundere abomination between seasons." An image of a pig-tailed Miyuki without her glasses popped into her mind. Miyuki scolding someone with a blush?... It _might_ work... But it would throw off everything! "No no no! Please say it isn't so!"

Kagami was slightly startled as her overly dramatic friend spun towards her and clung to her front. "Oh geeze..." Sighing, the lavender haired girl patted the short girl's head. "I'm sure it's nothing _that _bad." She mumbled sarcastically. Blue eyes focused on green as the slightly watery eyes looked up to her hopefully. _W-Was she serious?_

"A-Ano... Maybe she finally got contacts?" Interjected Tsukasa as she adjusted her scarf.

Gently pushing Konata off of her, the three continued their walk. "I don't think she'd ask us over this early for something like that." Grinning, she nudged her once more placid friend. "She's not like Konata."

"Maybe Isako and Yasako finally got together!" Konata exclaimed suddenly making the sister jump in surprise. Looking to her confused peers, she frowned. "C'mon, it was totally obvious."

"You don't even _try_ and make sense, do you?" Sighed the pig-tailed girl. Even as she sighed though, a small smile graced her slightly chapped lips. It was nice to know she wouldn't be leaving this randomness behind...

...

... _And at the same time... It reminds me of the many arguments that have yet to pass_. Kagami sighed inwardly.

When they were within sight of Miyuki's impressively large house, their casual conversation was interrupted by a light humming sound accompanied with a jazzy ring-tone. It proceeded for nearly a minute before Konata noted it was actually her phone that was being a noisy pest.

"It's sad when you pay for a cellphone and never use it, but it's even worse when you _do _have it on you, you almost don't answer because you forget you have it with you." Commented the tsundere to Tsukasa who laughed a bit nervously, secretly being at fault for the same thing.

"Oh, hey dad." Konata spoke as she continued walking. "Mm. Yeah, we're almost there." Glancing to the other two, she shrugged a bit. "Huh? What was that?"

Kagami raised a slim eyebrow as she watched the calm green eyes slowly widened, the slightly curved smile slightly opening as her jaw dropped.

"A-Are you serious? Has it been confirmed?" She paused in her walking, hunching over a little. "Uwo! D-Download it for me!" She snapped the phone closed smiling widely. It was the smile normally reserved for when she found out something horribly embarrassing about Kagmai that she could use to tease her with... Which is probably why it made said girl so worried.

"What was that about?" She asked warily to her smaller friend.

A slight blush covered the round cheeks as Konata looked up to Kagami, her small hands balled into tight fists which she shook lightly. "Shoujo Sect is being turned into a show!" Her fists open, her fingers wiggling as if fiddling with something in her hands. "All the good scenes are there too... Hu hu hu... Well... Mostly."

"Shoujo..." Tsukasa began.

"Sect?" Kagami finished, looking skeptical.

"I'll show you some other time Kagami." Konata said in a smooth voice, her usual mischievous smirk reclaiming her face. "In private." She whispered in an overly sultry tone.

"W-Why am I slightly terrified of that idea?" Laughed Kagami as she looked away from the strangely suggestive gaze. Not that it really _looked _that way to the regular bystander, but to the teen who had known the otaku for nearly five years now, the emerald eyes held something... sinister in them. And it made her shiver... J-Just a little! It _was _cold outside.

The three teenagers arrived at the gate to Miyuki's large home, the brick wall which surrounded the large yard shaded by the many trees in the neighborhood offering just a glimpse of the warm colored home.

"Hnn... No matter how many times I come here, I kinda get intimidated by this wall." Mumbled Tsukasa as Konata pressed the button to ring the house's bell.

"I hear that they build things certain ways to make you feel like that. Like big tall statues outside of even bigger office buildings. It's meant to belittle visitors." Kagami explained to her twins as they waited.

Turning from the gate, their short friend tilted her head. "Think that's why they build mecha so big?"

"Uh..." The twin tailed girl blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure how to respond to that one.

As they waited, Tsukasa looked down at Konata from behind her. "Does that mean that Konata gets intimidated more often since things are bigger than normal to her?"

Kagami did her best to stifle a rather loud laugh only to end up snorting lightly. The indignant look on Konata's face nearly made up for all the teasing the little twerp gave her. The best thing was that it was such an innocent question!

"I'm like a mountain." Stated Konata evenly as she puffed out her chest slightly.

"Ah welcome welcome!" Called Miyuki as she came out from her front door, the three youths turning their attention to her. "I apologize for asking you all to come over so early. I hope I haven't cause too much trouble." Opening the gate, she motioned to the house. "Please come inside."

"Everything okay?" Asked Kagami as they followed their host into the large house.

"Very well, thank you Kagami-san." Miyuki's bespectacled gaze focused on Konata who seemed to be scanning her over with an intense look. "K-Konata-san?" She flushed as the girl sighed exasperatedly and gripped her hands.

"Still so moe..." Looking up to the sky, she smiled. "Thank you Kami-sama."

"E-Eh?"

"Eh? Vacation home?" The four were sitting at the large, western style table in the Takara household, each with a cup of warm tea, as usual.

"U-Um yes... My mother and I were going to go up to our house in the Akita Prefecture near Mount Nyuto." She explained. "Normally we bring other family members along with us since it's a pretty big house but they all already have plans. We were wondering if you all would like to go, as well as Minami-san, Yutaka-san and the others."

Bowing her head, Kagami smiled a little. "I-It's very kind but we don't want to impose..."

"We do have a private onsen my great grandparents bought as part of their land."

"O-Onsen!?" Konata nearly leaped across the table, clasping her hands around Miyuki's. "Such a good friend!" She cried. "We'll go! Right Kagamin?"

Shaking her head at her friends unabashed selfishness, the lilac haired girl looked up. "I'm not sure. Tsukasa and I are going to be the only ones around to take care of the shrine except for dad. I don't think he'd want to do it all by himself."

"Mm, mom and our sisters are going to go see obaa-san and ojii-san." Tsukasa said a little sadly.

"Aw man!" Flopping back into her chair, Konata gave a light groan. "Maybe he'll be kind and let you go..."

"You can still go even if we can't." Kagami pointed out to the blue haired girl beside her,

Turning to look at her friend, the blue haired girl frowned slightly. "Yeah but it wouldn't be as much fun."

"K-Konata..." Blushed Kagami looking at the sincere eyes.

"Nyuun... Seeing Kagami go deredere is too good." Grinned Konata slyly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Crossing her arms, the taller girl looked away. "You say I'm tsundere 'cause I'm angry a lot and deny things; but it's always _you _who makes me angry." She grumbled. "And I plan on moving in with you?"

A pair of fingers walking up her back made her jump and spin in her chair to look at Konata who was now sitting with her hands in her lap, smirking calmly.

"Excuse me but... Perhaps you could call your father and ask permission? I don't wish to rush you, but we are leaving the day after tomorrow." Spoke up the pink haired protege.

"Oh! You're right, we could do that." Kagami spoke up while looking toward Tsukasa who nodded and excused herself from the table to make the call.

The three left at the table sipped their teas. Miyuki was smiling happily, glad to be with her friends again. It was pleasant to hear the sounds of Kagami and Konata arguing and Tsukasa talking with her about little things here and there.

"Oh hey. How is studying going for you Miyuki?" Asked Kagami as she placed her cup back onto its saucer.

"Eh... I'm ashamed to say I haven't been studying as much as I would like." Resting a hand on her cheek, a faint blush bloomed. "I've been getting distracted a lot."

Kagami felt a wave of relief wash over her as she learned that she wasn't the only one. "Mm, me too." She thumbed to the blue haired girl who was currently engrossed in her Nintendo DS. "Tsukasa sicked this one on me because she was worried I was studying too hard. I haven't been able to get back into my routine since."

"Kagami and I are getting married." Konata blurted randomly while still focusing on the two screens.

"I... I-I see. Congradulations." Miyuki kindly stuttered out while bowing her head.

"W-What?! No no." Throwing a disapproving look to Konata, Kagami held up a finger. "She means to say we're going to be moving into an apartment together." Sighing, she shook her head. "Really Konata, you shouldn't say things like that when they aren't true."

"Well..." Adjusting her large glasses, the pink haired bookworm smiled softly. "It _is _similar," At the sight of the slight glare she got from Kagami, she laughed uneasily. "B-But nothing at all the same."

Quick footsteps made the group turn to the entrance to the kitchen. Tsukasa was absolutely beaming as she clutched her closed cellphone to her chest. "Papa is going with Mom and our sisters so we're free to go."

"Wonderful! We'll make preparations for you all. Please feel free to call others if you wish for them to come." Standing up, Miyuki kindly bowed and shuffled out of the dining room to find her mother.

"Mm, guess I should go invite Misao and Ayano." Kagami mumbled glancing to her sister. "Konata, are you going to invite your cousin?"

Snapping her DS closed dramatically, the azure haired teen looked up smirking. "But of course." Her words were low and smooth as she smirked. "I'll get her to invite Hiyroi and Patricia." So, with a few light goodbyes, the twins and the otaku left their pink haired friend to make arrangements with her mother.

"Sure was nice of Yuki-chan to invite us." Tsukasa practically beamed, her hands fidgeting together in front of her as she walked beside her sister. "I can't wait to go!"

"Mm, maybe it'll help me relax a little so I can finish up my studying." Spoke Kagami as she went over the dates in her head. "Oh! We'll be there during Christmas, wont we?"

Placing her arms behind her head, Konata nodded a little. "Mm. Thankfully I got my shopping done earlier when I was out the other day." Stated the small teen proudly. Hearing silence, she opened an eye to note a pair of surprised gazes. "What? You think I wanna deal with those last minute rushes?" With a smirk, she closed her eye again. "I wanted to be able to take my time to pick out the perfect gifts for everyone."

And, as usual, Kagami felt a sense of dread fall over her.

* * *

Nothing exceptional I know, but it's gonna get better next chapter. Bath scenes, emotions, and cinnamon rolls!


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I'd like to say thanks to everyone for the kind (and even the not so kind) reviews. I enjoy the feedback and like trying to make (or at least attempt) to make each chapter a little better. Anyway, here's chapter five of Ikahodo: Epic Quest for Love! I'm currently enjoying the long Labor Day weekend so I thought it would a good time to write at least one and a half chapters (working on the next as we speak). Hope you like it. BE WARNED, a slightly adult-ish scene is within this story, tread carefully you who are sensitive to such things.

* * *

Friday, the day that many feel is probably the best day to ever be thought up. The beginning of the weekend, the end of a hard week, and most likely the day you'll get paid. Yes yes, few things are better than Fridays. This particular Friday though was one that Kagami could easily say was the one she anticipated the most out of all the ones she had previously experienced. A chance to relax, get some last minute study time in while being able to take a nice hot bath whenever she needed to loosen up a bit. There was but one draw back...

"Exciiiited Kagamin?" Drawled a particularly infuriating teenager whom made her way towards Kagami.

"Not excited enough not to help, _Konata_." Spoke the light purple haired girl as she hefted a heavy bag from the driveway's smooth concrete to place into the Takara family van, pointedly shooting a glare at the girl. Her blue eyes softened a little at the hurt expression that washed over Konata's soft features; Konata never was one for manual labor. "Look," Kagami sighed. "Could you at least get me a cloth and something to drink? I'm getting a little warm with this sweater on."

And like it never happened, Konata's mouth lifted into its lazy smile as her hand snapped to her forehead in a sharp salute. "Order from the chief!" She stated loudly and quickly made for their pink haired friend's house.

Konata smiled as she stepped into the kitchen of the large house. Ever since the twins arrived, Tsukasa had been helping Miyuki prepare snacks for the trip. A five hour drive was quite a ways to go! Her green eyes focused on another event happening not but four or five feet from her. Sitting at the table were Minami and Yutaka. It seemed the latter of the two over-exerted herself trying to be helpful and since Minami was so good at it, she was assigned the task of watching over her, a task she complained very little about.

Once acquiring a glass of juice and a clean, small towel, Konata stepped back into the slightly misty, cool morning air. _An opening!_ Cheered the otaku inwardly. Kagami was busy trying to make room in the back of the van to fit the last, awkwardly shaped bag, her back facing the front of the house. Quietly, Konata made her way forward, stopping just a little behind the purple haired girl who contemplated the need for so many huge bags, hands placed on the skirt covered hips.

"Huh?" Mumbled the taller of the two as a pair of jacket covered arms slipped between her arms and sides, one hand holding the glass while the other offered a clean, fluffy towel. Kagami's blue eyes glanced over the cream colored sweater covering her shoulder. Blue hair filled her vision as she slowly reached for the objects held by her smaller teen. Just as she did though, Konata's arms shifted to wrap around her waist, the requested items being heldout slightly for the tsundere. "K-Konata!" Kagami's face flushed as she carefully took the drink and towel. She felt the small body lean a little more into her own, Konata's slightly pale hands gripping at her sweater. "Wh-What do you want?"

"Jus' a little tired..." Yawned Konata as she nuzzled the space between her slim friend's shoulder blades. A strange smirk passed briefly along her lips as a small shiver ran through the taller body into her own. "Waking up before noon is hard." She whimpered pathetically.

After placing the towel around her neck, she used the free hand to pry the hands from her stomach so she could turn and look at her friend properly. "Maybe if you went to bed at a halfway decent time, you could've done it easier."

"I tried that." Konata sighed as she saddled up beside Kagami, leaning the back of her jean covered thighs against the bumper of the van. The twin tailed girl blushed as she found her friend once more resting most of her weight on her, the warmth of her friend slowly seeping through the thick sweater. "But after staying up so late for so long... It was like I was trying to lie to myself about something stupid." Yawning again, she rested her head on the warm shoulder. "I ended up nearly staying up the whole night playing games."

Kagami sighed softly as she let her blue eyes travel to the partially open emerald pair. As Konata's sleepy mind drifted about, Kagami's began to picture the little teenager trying to live on her own. While she had no doubt in her mind Konata could probably do it, it probably wouldn't be very good for her in the long run. She didn't exactly have the healthiest of habits. _Maybe it'll be good for both of us to move in together..._ Thought the pig-tailed girl.

"Oh my, there doesn't seem to be much more room in there for another bag, does there?" Yukari Takara, Miyuki's youthful mother spoke up in her breezy tone as she seemed to materialize out of thin air to the two distracted teens.

While Konata didn't seem very phased, Kagami nearly leaped to her feet. With her big warm support structure gone, Konata nearly fell over, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Kagamin... I think I just fell asleep with my eyes open..." She mumbled rubbing them.

"Wha-?"

"Yo! Hiiragi!" Came a loud, cheerful tone from the gate to the Takara family's yard. Misao waved wildly while Ayano stood politely behind her, her usual smile present.

After being let in, the two did their best to assist in putting their bags in, Kagami watching as Misao did her best to stuff, smoosh and force the bags into their spot.

"It's like some horrible game of Tetris." Konata spoke ominously from beside Kagami. "One no one is supposed to beat."

"Yeah." Nodded Kagami as she watched with a slightly amused expression. "All that's left is Hiyori and Partricia right?" She asked the smaller girl who nodded.

Turning from her spot atop the whole pile, the brown haired teen looked to Kagami. "The fujoshi and foreigner?" Getting an affirmative, Misao looked to her more or less secret girlfriend. "We passed them coming here didn't we?"

"Yes we did. They were running late because Tamura-san had forgotten several cameras which she meant to bring."

Rubbing her chin, Konata smirked. "Cameras at a hot spring?"

"Ikahodo...?" Kagami sighed.

It was nearly half an hour later, which by the universal law of 'waiting for something awesome' like Comiket, meant that it felt like nearly two hours, the final two showed up to the house. Hiyori nearly resembled Konata's father Sojiro, what with being weighted down with a bag of disposable cameras. Several spare bags of sketch pads, spare pens and pencils, and a dozen spare lead refills rested on her back, a bag of erasers tied to that.

"D-Don't you think you're overdoing it a little Hiyori-chan?" Yutaka asked as the whole group stood outside as they readied to leave.

Lavender eyes snapped to her pink haired friend, a wild look in them. "Never! With so many potential plot possibilities presenting themselves right before me, I can't take any chance in missing one!" Her fist clenched as she spoke, her eyes tearing up. "It's every artist's dream!"

"Mm it's true. The chance of triggering a flag will drastically go up." Konata mumbled as she rubbed her chin. "Quite easy to get a high score." She winced as a hand squeezed her shoulder tightly, the scolding look of Kagami bearing down upon her.

"Keep your weirdness to a minimal on this trip, would you?" Both pairs of eyes met, a scheming look rested within the gaze of the small girl's.

"Sure thing, Kagamin."

A short couple of minutes later, the entire group was packed and ready to leave. Kagami was checking over the bags while making sure Tsukasa didn't forget anything (since she always seemed to). Konata stood a bit away and watched as her best friend took charge to keep everything in some kind of order. Her lips curved into their trademark cat-like smile.

"What is it?" Hiyori asked as she stepped up beside her short friend.

"Kagamin is such a good chief." Mused the azure haired girl. "Taking charge when our," Konata's eyes flicked to Yukari. "... Leader... Is too moe for her own good."

The bespectacled girl turned to look at her senior then to Kagami, then back again. _No way..._ Dangerous thoughts began to build in her head like some kind of strawberry flavored thunderstorm. She watched as Konata walked up behind Kagami and gently tugged on the tsundere's left pigtail, a loud and slightly angry response being hurled to the mock-hurt otaku. _I'll definitely have to watch out for a whole new story to present itself._ Thought Hiyori as she adjusted her glasses menacingly.

"Eh? You want some of my drink?" Asked Kagami as she looked to her recently refilled glass. "Why?"

Producing a pair of small pills from a plastic baggie within her jacket, Konata grinned sheepishly. "I don't wanna start the trip off on the wrong foot by getting sick during the ride."

Kagami's eyes softened a bit as she grabbed the juice and offered it to her friend. "I didn't know you had motion sickness."

"Oh, that's right." Miyuki spoke up as she walked over. "I remember Konata-san saying that she did during our trip to the beach." Watching her small friend swallow the pill accompanied by most of Kagami's drink, the pink haired teen placed her hand on her chin, her eyes worried. "Will you be alright?"

"Fine fine, I just took some medicine for it. It'll make me a little sleepy though." Konata dismissed with the wave of a hand.

"Ara ara... I think that's everything." Spoke Yukari as she looked around at the teenagers. "Is everyone ready?" A loud cheer and the rush of bodies towards the car signaled an affirmative. Thus, they left for their trip to Mount Nyuto where the Takara family's vacation house lay.

"I always feel so anxious when I start out a trip to go somewhere." Tsukasa spoke in her position closest to the sliding door of the eleven seater van. She sat beside Minami whom was conveniently beside Yutaka.

In the row in front of them, Patricia turned around, her bright blue eyes shining happily. "Yeah! It's the wonderful feeling of imminent happiness!" Beside her was the manga artist closest to the window. Misao and Ayano sat slightly squished together beside them, though, that really didn't bother the two too much.

"Yeah, but then you start losing that feeling as the trip goes on since you know you're going to be stuck in a car for a long time." Spoke Konata from the back seat with Kagami. Since they all know the small young woman was most likely going to fall asleep, they opted for her to have an extra bit of space. Kagami was stuck in the back with her as there wasn't much else choice.

"Thankfully the drive to Akita is very beautiful." Informed Miyuki from her spot in the passenger's seat. She was the navigator since her mother was quite easily distracted from where she was going at times. Kagami smiled a bit as she watched the familiar background of Miyuki's neighborhood was left behind from her spot near the van's door.

It was nearly half an hour into the trip when most of the talking had calmed down. Yutaka and Minami held a quiet conversation while Tsukasa simply watched the scenery pass by. Hiyori and Patricia were engrossed in their own hand-held games and Miyuki was reading a book, occasionally glancing up to make sure they were going in the correct direction.

Kagami turned her head to look to her right to see what Konata was up to. She was unsurprisingly quiet for the whole time they had been in the car. Currently, she was simply watching the world outside turn from urban buildings to rural farms and fields. Poor Konata couldn't really do much like the others such as play games or read due to the movement of the car.

_Maybe I should look into buying some of that to give to her when she gets too annoying._ Thought the light purple haired girl with a small smile. Her gaze focused on the tired look in the half-lidded eyes, the long haired head bobbing slightly as Konata began to nod off. "Hey hey, that's dangerous." Kagami spoke up, causing the passengers in the front to look towards the back.

"Eh?" Blinking owlishly, Konata looked to her pig-tailed friend.

"You could hit your head on the glass." She informed as she waved for her to move closer. "Just use-" Kagami blushed as she realized what she was exactly about to say without thinking. She had said it so many times to Tsukasa at times without thinking that it was almost reflex in such situations. The feeling of stares made her turn to see Hiyori and Particia smiling almost... lecherously at her. Tsukasa was simply curious looking at Yutaka looked a bit worried.

Yawning softly, Konata raised an eyebrow. "Just what?" Gone was her playful, innuendo filled tone, replaced with a tired note.

"J-Just l-lay your head down." Kagami huffed as she patted her lap as she looked to the side. Blood slowly filled her cheeks turning her a light pink color as Patricia grinned and Hiyori readied her camera.

"Lay my..." Konata began before offering one of her sly smiles. "Kagamin is so cute sometimes." She mumbled before moving the seatbelt across her chest to lay across the bench-like seats. Blue haired splayed over Kagami's lap as the green eyed girl nuzzled into the skirt covered legs. "Mm... Kagamin's warm." She yawned.

Blushing worse, Kagami looked down to the girl who faced away from her stomach. One of the small hands just barely touched her bare leg while the other lightly gripped at her skirt. It all seemed pretty okay, until another embarrassing realization hit the twin.

"K-Konata, your breath," Kagami began with a wavering tone. The small girl's warm breath washed over her lower thighs and knees in light, even waves. But it was too late, the gamer girl was out light a light. "Geeze..." Groaned the teen as she watched the sleeping girl.

"How thoughtful onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled and went back to looking out the window.

"Yeah, how thoughtful." Grinned Misao as she tilted her head to look back at her.

Blushing and frowning a little, Kagami threw the fanged girl a warning glare, squelching down any more comments from her. Looking back down to Konata, Kagami sighed softly. "Thanks for letting us have the extra seat back here you two." She spoke, referring to the couple in the first row.

"It's quite alright Hiiragi-san." Ayano waved with a kind smile. "I'm glad to help out."

Perhaps it was her current situation with the perverted otaku with her head in her lap. Maybe it the previous comment from Misao, but Kagami felt a strange double meaning within that last sentence, and she didn't like it. _You always make things be such a pain._ Thought the tsundere, _almost_ affectionately to the sleeping girl. _Maybe I can just try and sleep most of the way up there too._ Closing her eyes, Kagami laid her head back against the head rest, yawning lightly.

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day. A nice cool breeze washed over her face as she drove her sleek black car home from a long day of work. Being one of the highest paid lawyers in the city wasn't always easy; but, at the end, it was always worth it if just for the knowledge of going home to her family.

Kagami Hiiragi, best lawyer in Tokyo. She could get use to that.

Finally, she reached her nicely sized house. It was just a little bigger than her house from her childhood and looked quite similar to it as well. The neighborhood it was in was quiet and beautiful. Trees lined the roads and bloomed wonderfully every year. She wouldn't have traded it for anything.

"I'm home!" Called the slim woman in her sleek business suit as she slipped off her shoes and loosened her tie.

"Welcome home!" Came the light response from further in the house.

Something struck Kagami as odd. _That sure is a familiar voice._ She mused as she opened her blouse just a little.

Making her way into the main room of the house, she yawned and stretched as a few satisfying pops issued from her back. She jumped a little as a pair of hands found their way to her shoulders, massaging them gently. It sure was nice to come home to something so nice.

When she was turned around, she didn't know, but she felt the body in front of her now, her lips pressed against the soft, warm ones. Also, when did her eyes close?

The kiss ended with one more little peck before Kagami's eyes opened. Before she could stop it, a smile spread across her lips at the sight of a childish face with a cute tear-like mole under the left eye. "Miss me?" She asked without thinking.

"Only a little." Shrugged Konata as she rubbed her swelled stomach lightly. "Hibiki certainly missed you. She's been fidgety all day."

That was when Kagami noticed it. This was Konata. Her best friend. What. The. Hell?

"W-...W-What?" She mumbled.

Grinning, Konata stepped closer, her hand reaching out to grab one of Kagami's and place it on her stomach. "See? She's still moving around a lot." Moving the hand up to press it against her cheek, the smaller woman smiled. "She's probably gonna be like her Kagamin-mama."

Kagami's face reddened as she snatched her hand away quickly, earning a confused look from the blue haired woman. "W-What's going on?"

"What do you mean Kagamin? You're acting weird." About to lean forward to rest her forehead against Kagami's, Konata stumbled a little as the taller of the two quickly moved away.

"W-What are you doing!? Why are you pregnant!?" Kagami began to look around in confusion. That is, until a loud wailing from somewhere in the house made Konata sigh.

"You woke up Ayaka... Geeze, she just settled down to take a nap too." Turning, the swelled woman shook her head and moved into a room connected to the living room.

Curious as to what was going on still, Kagami decided, against her better judgment, to follow. As she shuffled across the floor, the light from the windows seemed to dim with each step until the entire house was pitch black.

Kagami blinked as she found herself laying under a thin sheet, the feeling of cool cloth against her bare skin making her blush. A single shaft of moon light washed over what appeared to be a large, queen sized bed. "Kagamin..." Came the soft, velvety purr. A nearly glowing pair of green eyes appeared from a dark corner of the decent size bedroom.

Her gaze locked on to the small, slim form as it exited the shadows. Konata's small form was cloaked by her azure hair which blew in the slightly chilled air of the dark room. The fact that her best friend was advancing towards her and naked didn't quite seem to bother Kagami as she felt it should. "You're very beautiful." Whispered Konata as she crawled atop the bed, her hands and knees moving her ever closer.

"Ko... Konata." Mumbled Kagami. "Where... Where are we?" She gasped as the small girl straddled her body, hanging just a couple of inches over her. The long blue hair brushed over Kagami's chest as the small girl's head continued forward until a pair of lips brushed her neck's flesh.

Teeth gently bit into the soft spot just under Kagami's jaw as one of the small hand brushed over her stomach. "Don't you remember." Whispered the playful voice. Kagami shivered as Konata's tongue lightly traced over the rim of her ear. "This is your Christmas present."

Blood rushed into the purple haired girl's face as Konata slid down to face Kagami's stomach, her breath brushing over the teen's stomach. "D-Don't K-Konata..." Shuddered the taller of the two as Konata's left hand slid down her leg. "We shouldn't..."

After a few moments, Kagami opened an eye. Konata seemed to freeze where she was, her face so close to the flesh.

"Konata?"

.

.

.

"Kona...ta..." Mumbled Kagami as she slowly opened her eyes. Her groggy eyes looked around in slight confusion. For a brief moment, she couldn't recall why she wasn't in her room, or at least in her house.

Sitting up straighter, the light purple haired teen yawned and looked around at the faces of her friends. Misao had nodded off along with Kagami at some point, her brown haired head was resting comfortably on her girlfriend's shoulder whom calmly read a slim novel. Beside them, Hiyori was absently sketching away at one of her notepads while Patricia gave light comments while leaning towards her.

"Oh, onee-chan, did you sleep well?" Asked Kagami's twin, Tsukasa as she pulled off her earphones from her MP3 player.

"Ye-" Images from her dream began to trickle back into her mind causing her to blush. "Y-yeah fine." Her blues eyes traveled down to the still form of her dream's little demoness. _Konata... Can't I even escape your weirdness when I sleep? _Sighing, she brushed some of the long strands from the childish face which face her stomach. One of the girl's hands gripped her sweater, exposing a slim line of flesh along her abdomen.

"Nm..." Grumbling lightly in her sleep, Konata nuzzled closer to Kagami's warmth instinctively, the blue haired girl's human pillow simply shaking her head.

"How much longer till we get there?" She called to Miyuki who turned around with a kind smile.

"I believe we only have roughly three hours left." She informed, the other teenagers in the van grinning and smiling to each other. "It will be worth the wait, I assure you."

Looking back down to her best friend, Kagami offered a small smile to the sleeping face. _I guess I could handle a few more hours..._ She had to stifle a laugh as Konata began to lightly snore. _You just better not be a pain in the ass when you wake up._

* * *

More to come possibly within the next couple of days, don't count on it though.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, this is a little longer than I'm use to having for chapters. Gotta say I had a fun time writing it. I know Konata's actions are not _completely_ in character, but I could see her being the playful little minx in a budding relationship. I like to think I'm keeping it within her personality's boundaries. Anyway, you all just might have the next chapter here soon. I'm over on the east coast and we're getting that tropical storm/hurricane this weekend so I'll be free from work and such to write.

Warning: An adult-ish situation pops up later in the chapter. Fair warning.

* * *

"...Ta..."

"On... Ta!"

_Hn... What a sound... Why is someone yelling so much?_ Thought the medicinally induced groggy mind. Konata Izumi could make out her shoulder being shaken and a soft pillow under her head. Deciding that staying in her dreams was much more pleasing than having do deal with the person who was causing her so much annoyance, the blue haired girl nuzzle deep into the pillow.

"Eep! Konata!" Came the loud yell before a solid thump against her head caused Konata's green eyes to sleepily open up.

"Kagamin?" She mumbled as the smell of lavender hit her. Her vision was a bit dark... Did her friend his her _that _hard? Turning her head, Konata's face emerged from its spot nearly buried in the lightly covered lap. Now on her side, the small teen turned her head to look up at an absolutely crimson young woman. "Nn... Sorry." She giggled before yawning. "Where are we?" Asked Konata as she moved to lay on her back, her eyes looking up to the embarrassed face.

Doing her best to regain her normal color, the twin-tailed young woman looked behind her shoulder. "That's what I've been trying to wake you up for. We're here. I've been stuck in here with you snoring while everyone was unpacking the car."

"Oh, sorry Kagamin." Giggled the teen before stretching. "Guess you're too comfy to really wanna wake up from." Konata sat up with another groan and stretched as Kagami fought down another blush. Was it really normal for her to blush _this much_ around her annoying little otaku friend?

To say the scenery was beautiful would have been an understatement if there ever was one. A large, wooden home lay nestled within a small grove of trees. Due to the cold weather, the tall, old trees were leafless and covered in snow. Behind the two story house was an obvious opening surrounded by more trees, a notable steam rising. A large, snow dusted mountain rested a bit behind the home, dotted with the shadows of trees. What looked like gardens surrounded the home, seasonal flowers giving a bit of color. The dark gray sky of winter offered a sleepy atmosphere, the bit of sun that was shining through splashed puddles of light here and there through the clouds.

"Uwa! Such a big house!" Konata howled as she turned to look at Miyuki. "Th-This is a vacation home?"

Pressing a hand against her cheek, Miyuki laughed softly. "Yes... Unfortunately we tend to forget about it being up here unless someone else in the family mentions it."

Stepping out of the van, Kagami groaned as she stretched her stiff legs. Being a human pillow was hard on the joints. "So Miyuki," Began the slim teen. "How are we splitting up the rooms?"

"Oh yes! Well, there are five rooms which means each room can have two people while one has three."

"F-Five rooms?" Kagami balked.

Nodding, the pink haired meganekko motioned to the size of the house. "It is where our family use to hold small reunions and parties. Several wedding receptions have been held here as well."

"Two to a room?" Hiyori mumbled in thought out-loud as she stepped up to the three, loaded down with her bags once more. "Oh the possibilities." She mumbled, nearly wringing her hands together. "It's like the perfect setting for an ero dating sim."

"Yeah yeah!" Konata nodded as she clenched a fist. "A group of friends go together to some haunted spring in the middle of the mountains and have to comfort each other through the stay." Tapping her chin, the blue haired girl smirked widely. "Heavy petting and kissing ensue."

Staring in awe at the rather... Well, horrible conversation the two otaku were having, Kagami grabbed the back of Konata's collar. "You're staying with me you little pest. I've gotta keep an eye on you."

"Oh Kagami... Choosing a path already? How bold..." Konata purred as she leaned back into the taller form.

Snapping a glare down to said pest, Kagami growled lightly. "Don't start." Her grip on the cloth around the back of Konata's neck twisted.

"Ow ow okay!" Standing up straight one more, the small teen frowned. "No fun..." Her eyes moved to her brown haired friend who was smiling knowingly. "And who're you staying with?"

"Me? I'm staying with Patricia since she's so adamant about it." Hiyori informed as she thumbed to her blond friend. The foreigner was busy with her arms around Yutaka and Minami's shoulders as they made their way towards the front of the house with Yukari.

Kagami groaned to herself as she rubbed her right temple as she picked up her bags. "Gods... Please help me through these trying times."

"Oi! Hiiragi!" Came the unmistakable voice of Misao. The brown haired girl stepped up beside Kagami and threw an arm around her. "Staying with _her _huh?" A sly smile slipped along her fanged mouth. "Planning on something?"

"What are you implying?" Kagami frowned as she crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to keep her out of trouble." Looking to the two, the shrine maiden smirked. "And what about you two? Expecting some time alone?"

While Kagami expected some kind of embarrassed stutter of a response, she never expected the fanged girl to grin and slip an arm around the redhead's waist and smirk proudly.

Kagami simply blushed and gave a light cough.

The rather large group of girls had gathered their things from the small bus-esque van and moved into the impressive, western style house. It was a bit old looking, though not nearly at all decrepit.

"My great grand parents built this house shortly after World War Two, obviously influenced by the western styles that were trickling into Japan. Upkeep is hard, being so far away, but thankfully we have someone from a local house cleaning company keep this building in good condition." Miyuki explained as they stepped into the large main room connected to the entrance hall. "This is our living room which is connected to the kitchen and dining room. My mother and I will go into town soon to pick up some groceries."

Konata awed at the styles within the room. While she never really was one to take the time to admire something like interior decorating or architecture, she had to admit that Miyuki's family had great tastes in furniture. Solid, dark red wooded chairs, tables and various other pieces rested atop heavily grained, dark brown floors with small navy blue carpets here and there. It was surprisingly modern in style, almost some kind of bizarre minimalist idea from back nearly seventy years ago. "Uwo..." She mumbled as she looked about.

"It's so beautiful!" Tsukasa gasped as she walked further in, her sock covered feet padding across the floor lightly. "Oh, a TV?" She pointed out to a large, flat screened television within a small cabinet.

"Oh yes, while most of what you see is original, we have had modern appliances put in." The pink haired teen explained.

Yukari reached into her pocket as she produced a set of keys, her hand touching her cheek. "Shall we get our rooms set up? Maybe we can all take a bath after that long drive." Grabbing her own suitcase, the woman began up the steps of the large house.

As she grabbed her bag from the spot she carefully set it down on the reflective floor, Kagami looked up to her slightly fidgeting sister. "Tsukasa?"

"Um... You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you, right onee-chan?" Asked the short haired teen as she smiled.

"Mm, not at all." Smiled the slightly older of the twins. _Thank god! Now I won't be stuck alone with that little blue haired menace._ Kagami thought silently. "C'mon, let's go grab a room."

Grabbing her own bag, the younger twin followed her sister. "What about Kona-chan?"

"Oh, she'll be staying with us too." Spoke the pig-tailed girl offhandedly. "I don't think it'd be good for her to bother anyone else. Maybe Yutaka, but she's staying with Minami." Sighing, Kagami leaned a bit of her weight on the hand rail as she approached the top. She noted everyone already moving into their chosen rooms. "Hopefully she'll actually let us sleep."

"Oh onee-chan, I don't think she's that bad." Tsukasa laughed nervously.

Konata's blue haired head poked out from the room at the end of the long hallway, a sly smile on her face. "Oh Tsukasa, are you planning on staying with us?"

"Mm, if it's not too much trouble."

"Well..." Scratching her neck lightly, Konata smirked wider. "That actually might be a problem."

"Why...?" Kagami droned as she began to form a glare at the green eyed otaku. Stepping into the rather cozy room, the center of their suddenly new problem quickly presented itself. A single, queen sized bed rested in the center of the room covered in a thick, wine red comforter. On each side was a small, dark red wood night stand with a lamp on both with matching dressers. "Oh..." Turning her eyes to her sister, Kagami was about to open her mouth, but the meek twin beat her to it.

"It's okay. Kona-chan can stay in here with you. I'll see who has a spare bed." Tsukasa waved it off as she left her bag by the door and made her way back out into the hall.

A suddenly heavy air fell over Kagami as she watched Konata begin to make herself at home as she placed her clothing within the small dresser on the right side of the room. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Kagamin." Assured the small teen as she hummed to herself with her casual smile. Her green eyes opened slightly to look at the teen. "So? Why not unpack?"

Kagami could only nod dumbly as she went back to staring at the bed. It was like some ominous messenger from the future that had come back to taunt her. Images from her recent dream fluttered in like faint moths. She, lying on the bed, waiting for the small figure to her right to join her...

_Get it together Kagami! _She yelled internally as she resolutely grabbed her suitcase and walked over to her own dresser. Maybe she was thinking too much about how Konata was acting around her. Sure, she certainly tended to cling to her here and there, but recently...

"Onee-chan?" Came the light call from the door.

Lost in her thoughts, the voice surprised Kagami as she slowly placed her clothing in the wide drawers. "What's up?"

"Miyuki and I are going to share the spare bed in the master bedroom that she's sharing with her mother." Picking up her bag, Tsukasa smiled and slipped out of the room. "I'll see you in the bath soon onee-chan!"

Watching the retreating form of her sister for a few moments, Kagami turned back to her task at hand with a soft sigh. _Why do I feel that this is going to be a long trip?_ She listened as her roommate landed heavily on the bed with a light cheer.

"Waah... This bed is soooo soft!" Konata said in awe. "Kagamin! We gotta get a bed like this when we get an apartment."

_Just ignore her and maybe she'll fall asleep._ Kagami reminded herself as she placed several stacks of shirts neatly into the nearly full drawer. She jumped as a hand met her own when she reached behind her for her suitcase on the bed. Just as she turned to look at the teenager whom she knew was the perpetrator, a tug forced her to fall onto the bed.

The thump of her suitcase landing on the floor barely phased her as she lay on the bed. She had landed on her back due to her slight roll, her legs slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. Shining green eyes looked down at her as Konata leaned above her, grinning slyly. Kagami's shocked eyes stared directly into the green pair, the two simply watching each other for a few moments.

"Comfy, huh?" Konata nearly whispered, her lips curving into a mischievous smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Breathed the taller girl as her mind began to race. Her breath began to quicken slightly as the young face continued to hover over her. She had read plenty of manga before. This was the scene where the characters shared a quick, unsure kiss!

Konata watched in amusement as the look in Kagami's eyes shifted between scared, curious, excited, angry and various other emotions. With each passing second, her face reddened, and Konata couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Kagami-sama." Hummed Konata as she tilted her head, looking away from the face. "You're acting a little weird." She looked back down to the now turned away eyes. "Maybe you should take a quick nap before taking a bath."

"I-I'm just fine Konata. I took a nap in the van." She mumbled softly. Though she knew it probably wasn't a good idea, she turned her head to look back at the otaku. Deep green eyes captured her once again in their hypnotic twinkling.

Then, just like that, the blue haired girl slipped off the bed casually. "Good to hear. I'm gonna head out to the bath! Maybe Miyuki's already in." Tapping her chin, Konata smirked. "What a wonderful way to start the trip..."

Meanwhile, Kagami lay still, her eyes on the ceiling. What just happened?! Was that little pest _trying _to mess with her? _She was so close..._ Kagami thought as she blinked several times. She turned to look as her friend pulled out a large sweater, several sizes too big for her. "What's that for?"

"Mm?" Konata turned to look at her friend as she began to pull off her clothing, much to Kagami's embarrassment. "Does Kagamin forget where we are? I wouldn't walk to or from the bath naked." Wagging a fingers as she pulled off her jeans, she stood clad in a simple pair of panties. "I wouldn't be in much shape to get the max score this vacation if I were to get sick."

The sight of the slim body sent a minuscule shiver through her body as images of that same body crawling above her flashed. "... Max score?" She mumbled even as the light red colored her cheeks.

"Hot springs are all about scoring." Said Konata as if pointing out the obvious as she peeled off her panties. She winked to the lilac haired girl as she pulled the long sweater over her bare body. The large collar completely exposed her left shoulder as it hung on her strangely. The bottom of her brushed just above the middle of her thighs. "One way or another." Hummed the smirking teen. "Ja ne." With a small wave of her fingers, the small girl left the room, sock covered feet brushing the wooden floor.

Kagami watched briefly as the girl's legs carried her out. Why did she feel all of these things all of a sudden? It was as if her small friend was bewitching her! The teen rolled onto her side to face the wall, the deep red in her face still present. _I must be crazy. I'm being bewitched._ Kagami took a deep sigh to clear her thoughts. _It's probably just the atmosphere... Yeah..._ The blue eyed girl smiled. _This place is kinda romantic...That's all it is._ Rubbing her forehead, her smiled grew. _She's been messing with me because she _knew _that!_ Refilled with a sense of place, Kagami sat up and stretched, feeling anew.

"Hiiragi!" Came Misao's cheerful tone. "Ayano and I were about to go out for a bath. You comin' va?"

Turning to look to her friends, Kagami noted them in a pair of thick bathrobes. "Not yet. I maybe be on vacation, but I have plenty of studying for exams to get finished." Then, the thought hit her. "What about you two? How are exams going for you?"

"Quite well. We both plan on going to Temple University for Education. She'll be teaching Physical Education and myself, Japanese." Spoke the redhead as she blushed softly. "We'll be living together as well."

Kagami grinned. "Planning on getting a couple's dorm?" She hummed. As the two blushed, she waved a hand. "I'm kidding, I'm happy for you two." She noted as the yellow eyed girl seemed to be looking around. "What is it?"

"Where's Chibikko?"

"Out in the bath already." Shrugged the slim girl. "As long as she's out of my hair, I really don't care." Kagami slid off the bed and over to an extra bag she had brought with her. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get to studying." Understanding the situation, the two wished her luck and left for their bath.

Finally, with all of her books and notes laid out on the bed, Kagami stretched with a smile. It was finally time to get some good studying time in. Japanese history wasn't going to teach itself to her!

"Um... Onee-chan?" Came the soft voice from the door. As much as Kagami loved her sister, she did pick the worse times to bother her once in awhile.

"Yes, Tsukasa?" Sighed Kagami as she looked up. "I'm pretty busy right now with studying, which you should be doing too, what is it?"

Nervously laughing, the short haired twin bowed her head. "I-I will, but I was going to bathe first." Tapping the doorway, she looked up sheepishly. "Would you like to join me before you get started?"

As air headed as she was, Tsukasa was very sweet, but, Kagami needed to be firm in her choices. "No thanks. I'm going to bathe after I've done a bit of work." Seeing the sad look forming on her twins face, she offered a comforting smile. "We'll take one together tomorrow morning, how about that?"

Tsukasa's face instantly lit up as she nodded. "Sure!" Waving, Kagami's twin walked passed the door. She was dressed in a pair of dull gray sweatpants and a matching top.

After she was sure there were no more distractions to deter her, Kagami huffed softly and whispered a small prayer under her breath as she dove headlong into her notes.

"Nuh uh, I never smelled it." Misao shrugged as she sat in the steaming water.

"Oh it was terrible!" Konata awed as she threw her hands in the air, splashing water about in the rather large hot spring. Konata, Misao, Hiyori and Ayano laughed as they soaked in the mineral water, reveling in the humor of the story. Leaning against the edge of the natural spring, Konata huffed lightly as her half lidded eyes slide amongst the other bathers. Minami and Yutaka soaked beside one another, wrapped in towels as they talked together, both blushing softly. _Glad to see that's going well._ Noted the small teen as she turned her head to look at her favorite subjects to watch in the bath. "Ne, Hiyroi."

"Hmm?" Blinking her lavender eyes, the fujoshi looked to Konata.

"Why do girls in anime always grab each other's breasts when they're big, but that never actually happens?" Questioned the teen.

Hiyori sighed as she shook her head. "Life just isn't that entertaining." Her blurry vision focused on her friend's blond hair. "Though... Patricia would probably do something like that."

"Heh, maybe we could convince her to some time while we're here." Konata grinned slyly. Soft splashes beside her made her turn her head. "Oh, Tsukasa, what's up?"

The short haired girl sighed as she took a spot in the hot water. "Hnn... Onee-chan, she's back to studying really hard. I don't want her to spend this whole trip studying." Tsukasa rubbed her cheek. "I know she wants to do her best, but I want to make sure she has a good time." Stirring a finger in the hot water, the pale girl sighed.

"Kagamin's up to her old habits huh?" Konata mumbled as she rested her arms along the rim of the spring.

The lilac haired head bobbed in a nod before looking up. "Kona-chan!" Konata opened an eye as she looked to her innocent friend. "You're staying with onee-chan and you're good at making sure she doesn't get too into her studying, could you keep an eye on her?"

Beside the girl in question, the three other teens smiled their own smiles as they soaked. "I think I can do something." Konata hummed as she stretched.

It was nearly an hour an a half later when Kagami smelled the delicious wafting smell fried noodles and sweat steak floated into her room. Her blue eyes momentarily glanced up before looking back down to her papers. "No time for that right now, I'm almost done." She mumbled to herself as she slipped off the bed to kneel down to the floor.

Back at the doorway, a pair of green eyes peered at the studious girl's back. _Such a hard worker._ Konata mused in her mind as she silently began to pad over.

"Eh?" The sounds of light footsteps through the hollow floor made Kagami turn around, still partially kneeling. A pair of bare legs filled her vision until the buckled, they owner following carefully behind. Knees rested gently against the floor on both side's of Kagami's thighs. Blood rushed into her face as the sweater clad Konata rested bare flesh onto her exposed thighs. "Wha-..." Kagami simply mumbled before her breath caught in her throat as the warmth from bare flesh melted into her own. Damp blue hair cloaked Konata as she rested comfortably on the now sitting girl. Droplets of water dripped onto the taller girl's chest, shoulders, and lap as she simply stared into the smirking face, even as the sleeve covered arms wrapped around her neck.

Slightly embarrassed at her own actions, a very light pink faded onto her cheeks. The feeling of Kagami's bare things against her bare bottom wasn't something she was quite... Prepared for.

"Kona...ta..." Kagami simply mumbled as she found herself attempting to scoot back. Only two short slides brought her against the wall, her captor simply following. "What..." Breathed the twin tailed girl as she leaned back into the cool surface behind her. "Are you... Doing?"

Watching her normally tsundere friend falling into her deredere side, Konata smiled as placed her fingers into her pinned friend's tails. "Dinner's ready." She mumbled in a surprisingly breathy voice for both parties. Her fingers curled into the light purple hair. Beginning to move off her friend, Konata's cheeks deepened their shade of red as Kagami's hands reached out to grip at her waist.

"Wait." Kagami mumbled, forcing Konata back into her spot.

"Kagamin's being very forward." Konata chuckled softly in a soft tone.

It was Kagami's turn to blush worse. Her hands shifted against the warm flesh of her best friend's waist. "Why're you..." Began Kagami as she looked away, her cheeks growing darker. "You're..."

"I'm what, Kagamin?" Mumble Konata as her smirk grew. Was this the event scene of the game? Would she reach the end of the story so quickly? Her half-lidded green eyes focused on the blue as they looked almost pleadingly to Konata. _Yes, Kagamin, I do know what you're trying to say... But I want you to say it._ Thought the smaller of the two.

"Konata..." The deredere tone was slowly leaving Kagami as a growl began to enter her voice. She frowned as her friend's smirk was replaced by a casually curious look.

"What are you trying to say? I don't think I understand."

"You little..." Kagami blushed. "I-I think you do!" A finger slipped out from under the sweater to jab into the center of the flat chest. "Y-You're just playing dumb!"

"Nuh uuuuh..." Konata sing-songed as she bobbed her head side to side. A light squeeze on the slim hip caused her to jump slightly at look to the stern, still red face.

Calm and sly met embarrassed and annoyed as they held each other's gaze.

"Onee-chan? Are you coming down? Konata was supposed to come get you." Tsukasa called as she began to make her way up the stairs.

"Tsu-Tsukasa!" Kagami whispered harshly as she glanced to the doorway. Panicked blue eyes went to the calm green gaze and back to the doorway as the steps grew closer. "M-Move you dolt!" Growled Kagami as she pushed on the waist only to have the arm around her neck hold her in place. "K-Konata!" She snapped, a little louder, Tsukasa's footsteps just a couple of feet away.

Just before Kagami's twin came into view, Konata slid off of the lap and into a standing position. "Ah Kona-chan, there you are. Where's onee-chan?"

Thumbing behind her, the bare bottomed girl smirked. "Just about to put away her stuff and head downstairs."

"Oh! Well Yuki-chan needs help finishing up, wanna come down?"

Shrugging, the short girl followed the younger shrine maiden out the door, but not before throwing a smirk to the still sitting Kagami.

The purple haired teen did her best to ignore the warmth that was now missing on top of her thighs.

* * *

Well? Something not read right? Something seem out of place? Hope not. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.

I'm considering trying a Yume Nikki fic after this. I was just turned on to the game and I love it. Search for it in Google if you don't know what it is, it's hard to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

No, I'm not dead, just loaded down with a ridiculous amount of work from school. Why oh why did I ever decide to take Physics? I swear the teacher gives out at least 7 pages worth of work _every day_. Various events around my personage have taken up a lot of my time (like actually attempting to apply myself in college) so I've been busy. Thus, don't expect another update at least until some time after Christmas (maybe). It'll probably be a "christmas-y" chapter anyway. Of course, around here, it's not _really_ like christmas, it just rains and gets cold.

Anyway, enough with my inane babbling, enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

"Achoo!"

Kagami groaned a bit as she pulled up the thick blanket around her shoulders. She felt horrible. It had been nearly two days since her and Konata's little talk on the floor of their room. While it was Kagami's plan to make the little snot tell her what she wanted to know, it left more questions then it answered. Even after dinner and probably the longest bath she'd ever taken, Kagami had little in terms of answers for her thoughts.

"Tsukasa?" Called the lilac haired girl from her spot curled up in a slight ball on the end of the living room's deep red couch. She had to wince at how pathetic her groan/wine of a voice sounded. "Tsukasa?" Silence greeted her in the large home as she picked her head up off of the pillow. "Ooh... Didn't they all go out to get something to eat?" She thought out loud as she rested her head back down. "I think I told them to go ahead..." Sighing heavily, the teen rose with a light sniffle from the plush couch and shuffled to the kitchen.

She grumbled meaningless sounds as she produced a water bottle and cradled it in her hands as she walked back to her nest on the couch. _Konata... This is all your fault._ She bitterly thought as she sat heavily on the couch and focused on the news playing on the screen of the house's modern television. _If you just acted you age and stopped being weird, this would have never have happened. _Letting loose another sigh, she leaned back into the warm cushions, closing her eyes as her mind began to wander freely.

Yesterday, she was so confused in her maelstrom of thoughts that she was finding it difficult to simply interact with her friends. Tsukasa was becoming worried, Ayano and Misao were beginning to notice her lack of concentration and even Hiyori and Patricia began to take action to do their best to "cheer her up" as they called it. After their pitiful attempt at stand-up comedy (while she did appriciate the attempt, they just were no good together), Kagami felt the need to get some fresh air.

A several hour walk in a simple skirt and coat in the middle of relatively heavy snow and a sneeze later, she was curled under her blankets; achy, congested, and feverish.

The memory from such as short while ago flowed into her mind slowly. Smooth, warm flesh rested on her thighs as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, her minx of a friend smiling fiendishly. Forbidden places on her friend rubbed just slightly against her bare legs as the sweater clad girl shifted on her lap. A very faint, barely noticeable moistness tickled her thigh as the flesh continued to press against her limbs. For what seemed like ages, the two simply watched each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Konata..." Kagami mumbled in her now lying position. A blush worked across her face as she rubbed her legs together, fighting the subconsciously growing heat in her sleepy mind. "You jerk..."

Green eyes slowly fluttered open, facing the welcoming light of the morning sun shining through the window on their owner's side of the the bed. Konata groaned as she stretched out and rolled over. _Wonder if Kagamin is feeling any better._ She thought as she shifted. The short teen blinked as she met a cold, empty side of the bed. _Kagami?_

Sitting up, Konata stretched once more before hopping out of bed. _Maybe she's out taking a bath. _She thought slyly as she adjusted her large tank top. _That'd be a nice way to start the day._ The blue haired girl stepped out into the hallway. As she passed the rooms along the hallway, she glanced into the open doors of each room. "Hmm... Everyone's gone." Her light steps carried her down the stairs and into the living room. From her spot at the top of the stairs, Konata's cat-like smirk hit her face full force.

There, on the couch, lay Kagami, sleeping soundly, slightly sprawled. It was like a vulture in the desert eying its first meal in days.

Konata moved down as silently as she could down the stairs and scuttled across the polished floor. She moved to the couch smoothly and knelt before her slumbering friend. The faint blush of a cold colored Kagami's cheeks, her hair out of its ribbons and splayed along her shoulder. _Kagami... _Konata sighed mentally. What started at first as simple teasing and embarrassing situations for her friend had turned into something else just the other night. _And she is starting to notice._

Normally, Konata wasn't one to feel much remorse when something happened to cause her friends a bit of grief. Sure, if it was bad enough she certainly did, and getting sick wasn't something to scoff at. What made her feel worse than normal was that fact that something potentially very positive indirectly harmed the blue eyed girl.

Konata's half-lidded eyes snapped open and she stood quickly. This was far too negative!

_How can I win over Kagamin again and make her feel better? _She contemplated as she stared down at her friend. _What is it that Kagamin loves most?..._ A few moments passed before Konata smirked and waved a hand in the air. "Duh." Turning on her heel, she made her way to the kitchen, a triumphant smirk on her lips.

It wasn't a dry throat, it wasn't a horrible headache, nor was it even a sudden rise in the her already high temperature. No no, it was a delicious smell. Sweet, cinnamon-y goodness had pulled Kagami from her fever induced slumber.

"Hnn?" She groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. A rough cough rattled her chest as she glanced around, expecting to be in the center of all of her friends, freshly back from their trip into town. "Tsukasa?" Kagami mumbled in her deeper than normal voice. Gripping the bottle of water, she sipped it lightly and looked into the kitchen, the most obvious place for such a delicious smell. "What's that smell?" She called a little louder.

"Eh?" Konata turned from the modern style oven as she placed a cooking pan with two over-sized cinnamon rolls on top of the stove. "Oh Kagami-sama, you're awake." Called the green eyed teen as she poked her head around the separating wall.

Blood rushed to Kagami's cheeks, as they had been for the past forty-eight hours since their encounter. "Y-Yeah..." She mumbled dumbly as she turned away, focusing on her water. Her blue eyes glanced to the clock at the bottom of the screen of the news. _Ten-fifteen._ She thought absently. Slowly, she let her attention drift back over to the girl in the kitchen.

Konata was pouring two large glasses of milk, placed on a simple bed tray, accompanied with the nearly head-sized pastries, a calm smile on her face. A simple white apron covered her front while still dressed in her regular bed clothes. "I thought I should make something for Kagamin to eat." She mumbled with a small shrug of her shoulders as she carried the simple meal over. "And I know how much Kagamin likes sweets."

Kagami's eyes widened at the sight of the soft, sticky cinnarolls-rolls as they dripped with thick layers of icing. "K-Konata..." She mumbled as the tray was placed on the simple coffee table in front of them. "Thank you." She mumbled with a small blush. Just as she went to reach out to grab one of the small plates, a hand snatched it away. "H-Hey!" She growled before lapsing into a coughing fit.

"Kagamin's sick and she needs to relax..." Konata began as she pulled off a bite from the roll on the plate. "And I want to make sure you get well quickly." With care, she placed the pastry aside and scooted closer to her friend. "Say 'Ahhhhhn'!"

"W-What!?" Blushed the ill girl as she turned to face her friend. Konata leaned her body into the lilac haired girl's, causing her to snap backwards, falling onto the couch. "D-Don't... Stop." She mumbled as the girl leaned over her, hold the gooey treat over her.

"I won't." Hummed Konata as she rested the other arm on the arm rest. A smirk appeared on her lips as Kagami carefully plucked the treat from between the fingers, her teeth and tongue doing their best to avoid touching the fingers. "Oooh... Kagamin..." Purred the green eyed teen as she watched the shrine maiden under her enjoy the pastry.

It slowly dawned on Kagami's tired mind what position they had assumed during their scuffle. She lay against her pillow on her back at a slight angle while Konata loomed just a little over her, the bottom half of her body resting easily on her blanket covered form.

She noted her friend going for another piece and she quickly swallowed what remaining bit of sugar-laden goodness in her mouth. "This is... R-Really good."

"Why thank you." Hummed the otaku as she offered another piece. Her friend took the bite a little easier this time, though still being careful to avoid touching the fingers. Kagami's cheeks warmed as she was fed the sweet cinnamon-roll by her friend, unable to deny the blue haired girl the happy look on her face. "How is Kagamin feeling?"

"A little better..." She mumbled. "W-Wait! I-It was your fault I got sick anyways!"

Konata simply nodded and offered her friend the cool glass of milk which she drank. "Which is why I'm being so nice to you right now." Finished the smaller girl. "Why did you go on a walk in the middle of the snow?" Whispered Konata as she glanced to her sticky fingers.

"I..." She blushed as her friend began to clean the icing from her fingers with her years of dealing with tricky coronets. "I just felt like it..." Averting her eyes quickly, Kagami frowned. "I-I just needed some air." Her already feverishly red cheeks darkened as the small girl offered another bite.

Watching the lavender haired teen savor the taste, Konata smirked. "Is that so?"

Kagami shrunk back into the cushions slightly under the sly gaze above her. Deep emerald orbs stared right through her, a very knowing look within her eyes and on her lightly supple lips. The steaming treats were momentarily forgotten as they simply watched each other. Blue eyes watched the still sticky fingers beginning to slide towards her loose hair and snapped open, her hand reaching out with lightening speed. "Konata! I don't want that in my hair you idiot!" Snapped the tsundere.

"Oh?" Glancing to the hand, the mellow girl grinned sheepishly. "G-Good catch Kagamin..." The vice like grip held fast, the blue eyes staring at the fingers. "Kagami, you can let go now."

A light intake of breath came from the blue haired girl as she watched the teen under her draw the hand closer, inadvertently pulling Konata closer. Kagami's tongue pressed into the soft flesh of Konata's palm, dragging slowly up to meet the sweet coating from the cinnamon buns. Slightly salty flesh mixed with the all too familiar icing, not to mention the very thought of what she was doing caused a blush to grow on her cheeks and a shiver down her spine.

Blood colored Konata's cheeks more and more as she watched her best friend slowly, delicately clean each one of her fingers, the tongue moving with a strange familiarity of such an act.

Once finished, the lilac haired girl slowly released the hand, her eyes shifting from the side, slowly moving up to look at the face of her captor.

"How did it taste?" Mumbled the green eyed otaku as her now clean fingers began to tangle in the pool of hair under her sick friend.

Kagami smiled slightly. "Good..." She jumped slightly as the smaller girl began to lean down towards her face. "W-Wait!" Hands on Konata's shoulder shifted her slightly to the right causing her to lose a bit of balance, her lips just beside Kagami's ear. A sudden rise in heat rushed deep within the girl's core as she heard ever so slightly ragged breathing coming from her friend. "K-Konata..."

"It's not fair... Ka~ga~min~..." Cooed the slightly more tanned girl against the ear, her hand on the opposite side of Kagami's head going to rest on the girl's neck. "You can taste but I can't?"

Before she even had time to question, Kagami felt a slick warmth tickle just above her collar bone. She stiffened at the contact, warm, moist breath heavily washing along her throat as Konata's tongue dragged along her flesh until it reached her jaw line.

Green eyes moved into her line of sight once more as Kagami stared at the ceiling. Her mind was afloat in a sea of unknown feelings. Sure, she knew of pleasure. After so many years of not having a boyfriend, she found ways to keep her... physical needs at bay, but nothing was even close to such an intimate contact.

She could make out the feeling of a cool hand against her feverish cheek and little strands of blue hair tickling her fact, but the world outside of their space was completely blank as Kagami focused on her idol of frustration and yet, adoration.

She went to say something, but only succeeded in moving her mouth a little as she continued to lightly pant, her companion in a similar state.

"Kagamin..." Whispered the small teen as she began to lean down once more.

Kagami could feel her heart begin to race as the girl neared. Was this it?

Leaning up just slightly, Kagami wanted to be as much part of this important moment as Konata, the shrine maiden readied herself for what she was expecting to be her first kiss.

"Ah-"

The lightest squeak from the door caused Kagami to look over quickly, Konata blinking in slight confusion before doing the same.

There, in the doorway to the huge home, stood Tsukasa, the sounds of the rest of the entourage coming up to the house behind her.

* * *

Gasp! What a twist! (Maybe) Oh, and cinnamon rolls! Woo!

Well... That was short yeah? Just something to get a bit of writer's frustration out. Tell me how you like it.


End file.
